Kaden Lupin
by Azzy97
Summary: Harry was taken from the Dursleys by Remus when he was younger. Now he is thirteen and finally able to go to Hogwarts as Kaden Remus Lupin the son of Professor R.J. Lupin, the new DADA Professor.
1. Time For Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go?" The boy asked.<p>

"Yes, now finish packing." The man said sternly.

The two males in the room were packing up their things in a last minute preparation for their year at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, the man, recently discovered that he had been accepted as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. His son, Kaden Lupin, was also allowed to start his third year so was tagging along with his father to settle in. Remus told the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, that he would only teach under the condition that Kaden could start at Hogwarts. Albus accepted straight away saying 'the more the merrier' and offering them both Lemon Drops.

Kaden, until now had been home schooled by His father with the help of Sirius Black. During the holiday Kaden also received additional teaching from Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you ready Kaden?" Remus called from downstairs.

"Just a second!" Kaden shouted from his room.

Seconds later he was bounding down the staircase with his trunk levitating behind him. Remus smiled at his son's display of magic. Sirius, who lived with them also but was currently on a mission for the Ministry of Magic, had warded the Lupin's cottage so that Kaden was able to practice magic without the risk of Ministry workers coming out to investigate. Remus still remembered the day clearly when Kaden had discovered he could do magic whenever he wanted in the house. It is hard to forget the shade of pink Kaden managed to dye Padfoot's skin.

"Okay," Remus said smiled growing as he thought of the pink man. "Let's go. I want you to go through first. Remember _do not_ wonder away, stay until I come through."

Kaden looked up at his father innocently. "Remus, what do you think I could possible do in a mostly deserted castle?"

Remus groaned, not being able to do anything else as Kaden had already stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

"Hello!" An overly cheerful voice called out as soon as Kaden had stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.

Kaden instantly reached for his wand and whipped around to where the noise had come from.

"Now, I think you'll find there is no need for that." The voice said still as cheerfully as ever regardless of the wand pointed at it.

Kaden quickly lowered his wand, not putting it away as he noticed a beaming Albus Dumbledore sitting in an armchair. He also had that ever present famous twinkle of his going at full blast. The twinkle wasn't the only thing blasting Kaden away though; the bright canary yellow robes were helping too.

"Oomph!" A sudden loud noise came from the fireplace.

Both Kaden and Albus quickly turned around; Kaden with his faithful wand raised again, to see Remus had arrived. Unfortunately of him, he didn't arrive as gracefully as his son. Instead he had to have tumbled out of the fireplace as he was now lying on his stomach with his face looking straight into the hard floorboards.

"Dad!" Kaden said laughing and quickly putting his wand away. "When are you going learn how to land on your feet? This ought to be very embarrassing for you."

Remus just glared at his son and turned to Albus. "Thank you so much for letting me teaches this year, and thank you also for letting Kaden come along with me."

"Remus, you're a very capable teacher and Kaden should have been invited to Hogwarts when he turned eleven; this is the best I can do to help with that mistake." Albus said smiling.

One of the biggest mysteries Albus had faced so far this year was why he didn't know about Remus' son and why Kaden wasn't sent a Hogwarts letter. Ever since he found out about this defect he had been searching how it could have happened.

"Thank you anyway." Remus said still looking very grateful.

"You're welcome!" Albus beamed and turned now that he had seen the Lupin boy. "Oh, do try and make you feel at home." And then he left for his office humming a random tune.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk going over her summer homework for the millionth time that day; never mind the amount of times she had done it that week. She was overly excited, today was the 1st of September, and in her opinion, the best day of the year. It is the day that everything that seems impossible suddenly becomes possible again. She was getting out of this boring 'normal' place and finally she was going back to Hogwarts.<p>

Despite how happy Hermione was, there was a hit on dread buried deep inside her. She dreaded the year, the people who would tease and bully her for two things she couldn't help; being smart and being a muggleborn. Hermione dearly hoped this year would be different, something she did at the beginning of each year just to be proven wrong, but this year, this year was going to be different, she just knew it. Hermione hoped that this year would also be different for her only friend, Neville Longbottom. He was also teased and bullied by the students; he was labelled as a squib, more often than not. This is why Hermione thinks they are friends; they have both been labelled and become outcasts in Hogwarts. She was glad that she got the opportunity to at least have one friend for the first time in her life; it showed one of the reasons that being a witch made her life better.

Hermione glanced up at the clock on her bedroom wall, 7 o'clock. Finally she got up and neatly placed her parchments into her trunk along with any last minute books she thought she might need. She didn't want a repeat of last year where she had to wait for Hogwarts, a history just to find it had nothing on the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione flew down the stairs and seated herself at the table impatiently waiting for breakfast.

"Honey, are you all packed?" Her dad asked as he read the newspaper after he cleaned up his things.

"Yes," Hermione said almost bouncing in her chair waiting for her parents to give the okay. "Can we go now?"

"Come on, we get your trunk into the car then we can leave." Her mum said with a smile breaking across her face, her daughter's excitement was always her favourite thing about September first.

Hermione hugged her mother quickly but tightly before sprinting upstairs for her trunk and making it back down the stairs in record time. Hermione's parents meanwhile shared a smile and tried to contain their laughter at their daughter's actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited AN:** Well you might have, or might not have, noticed a slight change in this chapter. I am currently going through this story and fixing it up. I didn't realise the large amount of mistakes are all through this story. I am not going to be updating any new chapters until all of the other chapters have been as fixed up as i can possibly make them. By the way the chapter is a bit longer than originally, 1131 words instead of 771 words.


	2. A Train Trip to Remember

Kaden and Remus decided they would take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts instead of hanging around Hogwarts and wait for the students to arrive. Kaden kept himself close to Remus' side as they enter the busy platform. There where people everywhere, parents hugging and tearfully saying goodbye to children, owls hooting to each other from their cages, trunks all over the platform as students abandon them in their haste to greet their friends and also the train's noise. The noise, to Kaden's surprise, didn't affect him as it usually would but instead he just smiled and tried to stay as close to his father as he maneuverer them through the large crowd.

Kaden quickly notice people he hadn't meet before but stood out due to different attributes that made them stand out. The Weasley's and their infamous flaming red hair, the Malfoy's and their overly expensive clothing and the tiny first years not recognized necessarily by their size but also their reactions towards the red train and the busy platform.

Kaden and his father finally made their way onto the train and started strolling through the train's corridors hunting for a compartment that had no students. During their search they were given strange looks from curious children because not only was there a new student who was too tall to be a first year, but also a Professor travelling on the train. This was something none of the students had seen or heard of before. This meant that through the rumour mill everyone was now aware of the strange pair.

An empty compartment was finally found towards the end of the train and both Kaden and Remus claimed it quickly, making themselves at home. Remus quickly fell asleep still sleeping off the effects of the full moon a couple of nights ago while Kaden busied himself by watching over the station through the window, trying to work out who might be in his year. After about five minutes just about all the students were aboard the train and as the warning whistle went off all the students left on the platform quickly hurried to get onto the train and say their last goodbyes without tripping over.

Once the train had started down the track and there was no sight of the teary mothers and children or proud smiling and waving fathers, Kaden deemed it time to find something else to do than just stare out the window. The country side would only entertain him for so long. Reaching into the small bag he brought with him for the trip he pulled out the book his father gave him for his birthday that he still had yet to read. His father would sleep most of the way as he needed to catch up on sleep so that he could teach his class intelligently.

Just as Kaden got settled and was about to start reading he heard a knock on the compartment door. He whipped his head up from the book to see a girl with brown slightly bushy hair and warm brown eyes at the door beside her was a boy with short brown hair and blue scared eyes he seem to be shifting uncomfortable while the girl was biting her lip.

"Yes," Kaden asked politely. "What could I do for you?"

"We were wondering if we could sit here, everywhere else is full or they won't let us in." The girl said after an awkward moment of silence in which the girl hesitated nervously.

"Oh," Kaden said a frown forming as he wondering why no one would let them sit in their compartment. "That's fine, come in and sit down."

"Thank you." The girl said in relief as she entered the compartment with the boy trailing behind her.

Kaden could see that she relaxed a bit after he let them in, as did her companion also did after a couple of glances at the girl.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger." The girl announced, holding out her hand after she sat down beside him and after he shook her hand she indicated to the boy seated across from them. "This is Neville Longbottom."

Kaden nodded politely at Neville and then the compartment was washed in an awkward silence until Hermione finally spoke up again.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione spoke shyly but very politely. "Who are you?"

"My names Kaden Lupin," Kaden said cursing in his head that he forgot to introduce himself. "And this is my father, he is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year, I was dragged along with him."

"Oh," said Hermione looking shocked and started to bite her lip again. "Your father is a good teacher right isn't he? I mean the professor we had in first year ended up having Voldemort stuck to the back of his head, and the second professor taught us nothing to do with defence and then turned out to be a fraud. I want to see how defence is supposed to be taught when you don't have professors who aren't properly qualified to be teaching us."

"Hermione," Kaden started with a laugh. "My father is completely qualified, he is a brilliant teacher in fact."

Kaden thought back over all the things that his father had taught him and how useful most of them have been for him.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kaden asked carefully to prevent Hermione and Neville from getting the wrong idea. "Are you a muggle born? I don't have anything against them it's just I've never heard of the Granger's family before, and also I noticed how you called Voldemort by his name instead of using one of those stupid hyphenated names that the wizarding world seems to be so very fond of."

"Yes, I'm Muggleborn." said Hermione smiling proudly before frowning and continuing "Voldemort is just a name, saying it won't harm us so what's the use in calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or whatever else it is they think we should call him?

"Dumbledore also says that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Neville spoke up shyly for the first time since he and Hermione had enter the compartment. Kaden noted that he didn't look anyone in the eyes though.

"Okay well it's good to know not everyone at Hogwarts will drive me insane by flinching every time I call him Voldemort or flinch or all through Defence." Kaden said beaming brightly at the two students. "I can guarantee that my father will not be saying some hyphenated name in defence just so that students don't flinch."

"Speaking of your father," Said Neville with a frown and a lot brave then before. "Is he okay? He looks a bit under weather."

"Nah, he is fine, just missed out on a good night's sleep last night, he will be likely to just continue sleeping for the whole trip." Kaden said offhandedly while reaching into his bag to grab a pack of _Exploding Snap_ cards out that he packed just in case and was now very glad he did. "Game of _Exploding Snap_?"

They spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts playing _Exploding Snap_ when suddenly the train started slowing down. Kaden peered out into the darkness surrounding the slowing train to try and see where they were. "Ah, are we here now?"

"No," Hermione said biting her lip once again. "It's too soon for us to be at Hogsmead yet."

Suddenly the train came to a complete stop, jolting everyone in the process and caused the lights through the train to flickered and turn off. They could hear screams sounding out from other compartments that surrounded theirs. Then it started get cold. Kaden knew what it was instantly, dementors.

Kaden also knew he had to get Remus to wake up because Kaden wasn't allowed to show Hermione and Neville how advanced he was. That was one of his father's big rules, he wasn't allowed to use any advance spells until everyone else in his year had been taught to.

Kaden quickly began shaking his father in an attempt to wake him up from his deep sleep. In desperations he started yelling in his ear also. "Wake up, oh just wake up!"

"Wha-!" Remus said as he was groggily awaked by Kaden's shouting voice amplified in his sensitive ears.

"Dementors," Kaden managed to whisper just as one floated into their compartment. Then it started.

Kaden's head was instantly filled with the familiar screams of his mother that he has become accustomed to hearing each and every time he had come into contact with dementors. This was a surprisingly large amount of time, too much, Kaden believes for a life time. Surely enough like every other time a patronus wasn't casted in time, the inevitable happened. Kaden passed out.

"Kaden, Kaden, wake up Kaden!" Kaden heard a voice calling his name; he opened his eyes to see a shaking and petrified Neville, a worried looking Hermione, who was still biting her lip, and a shaking and worried Remus.

"Hi," Kaden said weakly while shaking all over as he looked right into his father's eyes. Kaden knew what memories he was forced to witness again by dementors. Remus witnessed what he when through during the days that Kaden had to spend with his _so called_ family, the Dursleys.

**-Flashback- **

The long wide path that led to Hogwarts was the last place Remus wanted to be. He knew that he had to face the memories of his old school though, in order to find out what had happened to Harry Potter. Remus had only just come to grips with the fact that Lily, James and Peter were dead. The fact that Harry wasn't on the list of the dead only just struck Remus mere minutes before as he spent his time sitting around doing nothing but stare into the distance and wallow in self-pity. He had nothing to live for until Harry became the focus and then everything started back up again and he was straight out the door.

"Albus!" Remus called out once he had arrived in the headmaster's office after standing outside the statue that guarded his office shouting different sweet names at it. Honestly it's that easy to get into his office. "What happen to Harry? Where is he now? Is he okay?"

"Ah," Albus said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye that Remus didn't believe was appropriate right not. "Don't worry, Harry is perfectly safe. He is now living in with his Aunt Petunia and her husband under some very strong blood wards that will keep her completely safe from anything the outside world wants to throw at him."

"Oh," Was the only reply Remus could muster up.

With that Remus' hope once more diminished and he calmly exited the headmaster's office without any goodbye, he was too distracted to remember manners. Suddenly a memory stood out, one of the many memories he had of Lily ranting about her magic hating sister. Her magic hating sister. I finally hit Remus; Harry needed to get out of there. Remus had no doubt that Petunia's husband would also be a firm hater of magic; this did not spell well for Harry's wellbeing.

Remus started to get angry Sir- no Black, had caused all this. If only he hadn't gone dark. If only he wasn't a traitor. If only he didn't completely turn against the Marauders most important rule of loyalty. Suddenly Remus' anger washed away as an idea started to form in the back of his head. Quickly he sprinted up the set of stairs, jumping two at a time to get back into the headmaster's office as fast as he possibly could.

"Albus," Remus said panting after the impromptu sprint. "I thought I better tell you that I'm going away. I have my cousin, Kaden, living with me now. I was only just recently made his guardian after his mother died giving birth and then his father killed himself shortly afterwards in despair. I had only just received the news that I have custody him today."

"That's wonderful!" Albus said with an even wide smile that threatened to fall off his face. Maybe this boy will make Remus again after all of these heart-breaking discoveries he had found out about recently. "I hope you settle down well send me a letter every once in a while if you could. An old man like me needs something to entertain himself with."

"Thank you Albus!" Remus said cheerfully and left the office once more with a jump in his step that wasn't there previously, leaving a smiling man behind him…

**-End Flashback-**

Kaden knew that the feelings were what his father always felt, not the actual memory. The feeling of being alone and disconnected from everyone, and everything, he knew was something that would haunt his father forever. Just something else he could add to his list.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for all the people that put this story on Alert it means a lot.

**Edited A/N: **I have edited this chapter and fixed up **_a lot _**of things I didn't realise how weird and confusing this chapter was, I hope that this clears it up a lot more.

Word count originally: 1 446

Word count now: 2 165


	3. The Sorting and The Hat

Kaden, along with his new friends and his father, casually made their way up to the carriages. The students walking in front of Remus were talking about the welcoming feast already acting as if they had been friends for more than a train trip. They all climbed into an empty carriage together and allowed the carriage to take them up to Hogwarts. The only split once they reached the entrance hall, Kaden and Remus had to go to Professor McGonagall's office, while Hermione and Neville following the crowd entering the Great Hall.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall's voice sounded from behind her office door after the Lupins knocked on the door.

Remus and then Kaden walked into her office and closed the door behind them. They sat down in the seats provided in front of her desk while the professor quickly finished reading the parchment in front of her before looking up at them.

"Oh, it's only you two." McGonagall sighed in relief at the sight of them and quickly stepped forward to enfold Kaden into a hug before stepping back just as quickly, straightening her robes. "Kaden, I cannot believe you're finally coming to Hogwarts. Albus insisted that you are sorted after this year's first year. Remember, before your name is called, Albus will ask me to make the annual call for Harry Potter, so don't. I repeat, don't. Come up when Harry Potter is called. We don't need your cover blown before the threat of Voldemort is over."

"Yes, madam" said Kaden smiling up at her and rolling his eyes, after all this was the millionth time he had heard this.

Minerva rolled her eyes back at him and got up from her seat behind the desk. "Well Messrs Lupin lets go."

* * *

><p>"Zelane, Dora!" Minerva Finally called out the name of last first year to be sorted this year.<p>

Albus readily waited for the hat to call out the new student's house, this was one of his favourite things about being headmaster of Hogwarts, he got the delightful opportunity to watch the sorting year after year.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out and the sound rang across the hall only to be drowned out by the applause from the rest of the student body, but none with the enthusiasm of the Ravenclaws.

Once the applause had died down Minerva called out the next name and everyone held their breath as was routine for Hogwarts since the year Harry Potter was supposed to start at Hogwarts.

"Potter, Harry?" Professor McGonagall called out it in a questioning voice, quickly scanning the Great Hall, but no one, like every other year, stepped forward. All around the hall the whole population of Hogwarts were murmuring causing the sound to seem much louder. There was no sign of the-boy-who-lived in the hall what so ever and so with that Minerva turned back to look at Albus. Albus smiled softly, if not reassuringly at her before standing to address the students, causing the sounds to immediately die down.

"Welcome, everyone to another year at Hogwarts, before we dig into our magnificent feast, we have a third year student to sort. He is as I have said, in third year and also the son of our new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Remus Lupin." Albus said in his entirely too cheerfully way indicating to Remus who stood up and nodded to the students before taking his seat again. This made him the recipient of a fairly scattered applause.

"Lupin, Kaden!" Minerva called out while trying to contain her proud smile threatening to break free.

The entire hall turned to watch the path Kaden took to get to the hat. He in turn stared back at them with his bright amber eyes not unlike Remus' which shocked the entire hall. Smiling to cover how nervous he was, he held his chin up and brushed stands of his slightly too long hair out of his face. Once Kaden reached the hat he jammed it straight onto his head of messy, black hair with tiny blond streaks speckled through it covering his whole face from the overly curious hall.

_"Ahh" The sorting hat said once it had made itself comfortable on Kaden's head. _

_"Hello," Kaden replied unsure of what he was supposed to be doing._

_"Why hello, to you to, Kaden, or should I say Harry?" The hat asked slyly._

_"Please don't tell Dumbledore, he will take me away from Remus! He'll send me back to the Dursleys and I'll have to face every stupid thing the Wizarding world throws at me. I just want to be the new kid with a professor for a father." Kaden pleaded desperately with the hat._

_"No, never mind about that. I can't anyway. I'm not able to tell anyone, not even the headmaster himself,about what I see in your head or talk about you, or myself, in here either." The old hat said and Kaden could almost hear a smile in his voice causing him to let out his breath he didn't know he was holding._

_"Thank goodness," Kaden breathed then he straightened up and got back to the matter at hand. "Um, aren't you supposed to sort me?"_

_"Oh, yes, let's see…" The wise hat said thinking aloud. "You sure are cunning enough for Slytherin, no doubt something your uncle taught you must be hoping you get into his house right now. You also have loyalty to rival that of a Hufflepuff. Nymphadora would be happy to hear about that, she was always complaining that Hufflepuffs never get any credit for anything; maybe with your confidence you could change that. You could also fit right in with Ravenclaws with your vast knowledge and your resourcefulness. Then you are also brave and courageous enough to become a_ _Gryffindor. All of the Marauders would be very proud of you."_

_"Sooo, are you going to sort me?" Kaden asked starting to get impatient. Does the hat always take this long? Does he always go over what houses you could fit in before your sorted? Kaden doubted this as some of the first years the hat barely even touched their heads._

_"Oh yes, but first, you are aware that you are the heir of Hogwarts. After you have been sorted you will be able to have access to her and communicate, so don't be alarmed once you do hear her speak to you. Her voice will be in your head so only you can hear her." The hat said very quickly before he finally announced to the hall Kaden's house. "Now, you belong in _GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat for the hall to hear.

After the hat's shout many of the students were shaken out of all types of weird, and different, states of boredom they had fallen into. The hat had taken about, just under ten minutes to finally sort the strange, new student in to his house.

Kaden removed that old hat carefully handing it back to his Aunt who he noticed was really struggling to contain her happiness now. Who could blame her, her nephew was in her house. He then made his way down the aisle next to the Gryffindor table and sat down at said table next to Hermione meanwhile the rest of the hall was applauding loudly for the new Gryffindor.

"Well now that the sorting is completed for this year, I have a few announcements to make. First, let us please, properly, welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin." Dumbledore beamed his blinding smile across the hall once the applause had died down. This time Remus didn't stand up but just politely nodded his head again. The Albus held up his hands to stop the _slightly _more enthusiastic applause. "Secondly, this year Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, due to the mass murderer Bellatrix Lestrange's escape."

Kaden frowned and tuned the rest of the speech about his Godmother. Lestrange was named Kaden's Godmother, she was even there when he was born and for most of his 'firsts'. Then she turned out to be a traitor, she sold out his real parents, Lily and James Potter, to Lord Voldemort. His parents came up with the perfect plan; no one would ever in their wildest dreams Suspect that it was Lestrange, who they trusted enough be their secret keeper. No one even knew that she was a dear friend of the Potters; this made the plan absolutely fool proof. The so called 'fool proof' plan back fired from the start. It all started with them putting their trust in the wrong person.

When Remus found out there was a possibility of Bellatrix Lestrange being mentioned at Hogwarts this year, he started taking precautions. Kaden wasn't famous for his control over his temper, but instead infamous because his lack of control over his raging temper. Remus was not risking suspicion over Kaden's anger towards her, so he came up with an additional story to add to Kaden's mysterious past. The story is; Kaden's Uncle was one of the muggles that were killed when Lestrange was confronted by Peter Pettigrew. After all, it wasn't a lie Peter was killed and he was Kaden's uncle. Remus always believes that the best lies come from the ones that are in fact true, makes it easier to lie because you're not.

Kaden was brought back out of his thoughts as he suddenly saw the feast appear on the plates and platers in front of him. Shaking his head to try and clear the small amount of anger that he bottled up inside himself just thinking about the awful woman he confidently reached out and took small sections of each of the delicacy's that were within his reach. Just as he had started to eat he saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione turned to face him.

"Kaden?" Hermione inquired shyly not meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" Kaden replied looking up at her after he had swallowed his mouthful of food. He was confused as to why she had deteriorated back into the shy person she was when he first met her, what did he do wrong?

"Are you still going to be my friend?" Hermione asked so quiet that Kaden almost didn't hear her.

'What?' Kaden thought why in Merlins name was she under the impression that he didn't what to be his friend?

"Of course I will be your friend still. What in Merlins name made you think I wouldn't?" Kaden asked staring wide eyed at Hermione eager for her response.

"Well," Hermione bit her lip and started playing with the edge of her robes nervously and her cheeks flushed, stained with bright red. "Because of all of the things you most likely have heard about me from the other students."

"I don't know what these _things_ you're talking about are, but nothing, will stop me from being your friend. Unless of course you've killed someone." Kaden smiled jokingly his smile widening when he saw a small simile forming on Hermione's face as well. You're great, I know this and I haven't even known you for a day yet. Whoever these people are that talk about your so called _things _obviously don't know you and I can personally say that is a tragic loss for them."

"Thank you!" Hermione said now beaming brightly at him and finally made eye contact with him once again before she went happily back to eating her dinner.

Kaden meanwhile bottled up more anger at the thought of people spreading nasty rumours about sweet and innocent Hermione. Kaden vowed that he would find out what these so called _things_ are and who it was that was causing people, including Hermione herself, to believe in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited AN: Well this chapter has been improved on now; I was astounded by the amount of followers and favourites that stormed my emails when I added the first two edited chapters the other day. Thank-you, I was shocked people were interested in this story still, especially because with me editing the chapters, some of the chapters further ahead won't make sense, because I might have cut that part out of changed it, if it gets confusing just bear with me, I'm slowly dealing with it.**

**Word count originally: 1 006**

**Word count now: 1 967**


	4. Quality Time with Dad

After the feast Kaden, Hermione and Neville mixed in with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd to their common room. The whole way Hermione, and sometimes even Neville, pointed out little things about the castle or a certain student they happened to spot.

"That curtain has a short cut to the library behind it."

"The suits of armour are said to be able to move, one theory even suggests that they are the protectors of the school if there is ever an attack."

"Justin McGlack, he is the chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

Once they had entered the common room and showed Kaden around the large common room, once again talking about whatever or whoever they happened to pass in their travels.

"This table is reserved mostly for seventh years; it's one of those unwritten rules, mostly because they need the extra room to study."

"Lavender Brown, I have the honour of sharing a dorm room with her. She is up dealing with her hair until midnight every night!"

Kaden was then led up one of the two staircases by Neville. His friend then explained how it was they boys staircase while the staircase beside it was the girls. No boy can get up the girls stairs and it's not worth the risk trying to get up there, you are just left humiliated afterwards. Neville stopped outside a door that was high up in the tower and then showed him in. Kaden realised this was the third year dorm and looking around he saw that beside one of the beds was his trunk, walking over to it he sat down on his bed and smiled. He finally made it.

* * *

><p>Kaden was the first person to get up in Gryffindor the next morning. He had decided he would go talk to his father about what the sorting hat had told him and what his first night at Hogwarts had been like. Remus was even more excited about Kaden starting at Hogwarts then Kaden was himself, and told Kaden that he was expecting a full report on how everything went each week. Sirius also demanded this, but he would have to suffice with his report in the form of a letter; Kaden had already started writing his first one so he wouldn't accidentally leave anything out. He wasn't going to risking an unhappy Sirius, never mind how far away he was, he could still manage to get Kaden if he truly though Kaden's letters didn't meet his expectations.<p>

Kaden carefully navigated the corridors finally finding a familiar path and followed it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's rooms. On his way he passed many different doors and portraits, making sure to greet each portrait politely as he passed. He finally came to a stop once he found the right portrait. After quickly mumbling the password the portrait that guarded his father's rooms swung open for him and he quickly entered and shut the door behind him. He walked through the small hallway in the rooms and after passing a couple of rooms he stopped and peeked into one of the rooms. Sure enough there was he's father snoring away in his bed looking quite content. Kaden took this as his chance and quietly snuck into the room

Smirking wickedly Kaden raised his wand muttered a spell causing a bucket of icy cold water to appear; carefully he levitated the bucket into the air and positioned it over his father's head. Once he got it into the right position he quickly tipped the bucket causing the cold water to rain down on his father's face, drenching him and his bed.

"Argg!" A strangled noise came from Remus' bed and a face with wet hair plastered to it, came up from underneath the sheets. "Kaden! What on earth, was that for?"

Remus stood up beside his bed showing a completely drenched figure and before he could do anything there was a flash of light and a loud click. Remus glared at Kaden who held a camera in his hands and a wide smirk on his face. Sighing he started to ring out his bed clothes, he could get his revenge later when Kaden was least suspecting it.

"Well you know," Kaden said while smiling cheekily and carefully tucking the camera away, making a mental note to send Sirius a copy of the photograph. "I was waking you up. You were still sleeping and I thought you wouldn't want to be late for your first class."

"And why," Remus said through gritted teeth ignoring ringing out his clothes in favour for searching for his wand that he knocked off his bedside table as he was shocked awake. "Did you have to wake me up like that? And what time is it?"

"Because," Kaden said, dragging out the word slowly and ignoring his father's other question, honestly not knowing himself.

"I agree with Severus that _is _annoying." Remus muttered before smiling as he found his wand again and casted a drying charm to dry his bed clothes.

"Well you did raise me." Kaden said cheekily. He then left to leave Remus to get dressed into clothes that would be suitable for the day.

Kaden only had to wait about five minutes until Remus came into the sitting room in a set of fresh, dry robes.

"Kaden, what is the real reason you came down to wake me up? And before you try don't you dare say to prank me, I know it didn't start off as a prank." Remus said rushing when he saw Kaden about to open his mouth again.

"Well," Kaden said seriously as he remembered the reason that he came to see his father originally. "I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible about sorting."

Remus opened his mouth to interrupt but then decided not to, knowing that Kaden must find this very important if he managed to almost instantly go from being cheerful to serious. Kaden smiled weakly as Remus, silently thanking him for letting Kaden speak without an interruption. Kaden paused for a bit before he continued, thinking about how he was going to word what the sorting hat had told him the night before.

"The sorting hat told me a couple of things last night, important things. The hat first told me that I would have been able to fit in with each of the houses. I think that might be because of everyone who I grew up with. You all influenced me and I strived to become more like all of you." Kaden shyly admitted blushing slightly. "Aunty Nymphadora, who is most likely the most loyal person that I know, showed me the traits of a Hufflepuff. Uncle Sev, what can I say, he is the Slytherin head of house and also happens to be the most cunning people in the world, of course I would pick up some of his characteristics. Aunt Minnie who is the head of Gryffindor, and unfortunately that now means my head of house, is a very brave person, all of you guys are and that is something I have strived to be since I was younger. And last of all I know that I have you to blame for my Ravenclaw like traits. You might not have been a Raven yourself but you were always the one who studied and that lead to me finding an interest in studying and reading."

By the end of this both Kaden and Remus were smiling as they thought about the small family they had brought together. Just as Remus was opening his mouth thinking Kaden had done with his talk Kaden quickly started speaking again causing Remus to quickly shut his mouth again.

"That's not all I wanted to talk about. Kaden said hesitating shifting awkwardly as he thought about what he was going to say. "The hat also told me that I'm the heir of Hogwarts and the advantage that comes with it. Apparently I will be able to hear and speak with Hogwarts." Kaden watched as his father's face crumpled up in confusion.

"Oh." Remus finally spoke through his confusion after that sat in silence for a minute.

Kaden looked at his father, waiting for him to make the next move. Letting his breath go, not even realising he held it in the first place, when his father finally spoke again.

"I don't think that the castle is going to just speak out to you all the time." Remus said before continuing when he saw Kaden's face take on the same expression as his did about a minute ago. "The castle is ancient and magical. I don't think that it's going to be as simple as the castle just suddenly talking to you out of the blue. You have to work to earn ancient magical objects, earn the right to use them by proving yourself worthy. I think that with something as powerful and ancient as Hogwarts you're going to have to do something to completely earn Hogwarts approval. You might be able to communicate somewhat with her, but it would probably be rather basic communication."

"Okay." Kaden said slowly thinking it through.

"It is only a theory," Remus said quickly not wanting to worry on confuse Kaden to much. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up and then get put down if Hogwarts doesn't immediately 'talk' to you."

"Thanks." Kaden said smiling softly at his father. "Can we talk more about this later? I would like a chance to think about it more now and we are going to be late to breakfast if we wait any later."

"Sure." Remus said smiling back as Kaden with understanding reflected in his eyes. It will give me a chance to call together a family meeting to discuss this anyway. You do know that we are going to have to tell them about this right?"

"Of course!" Kaden Exclaimed. "This is important; we don't hold these kind of secrets from each other."

"Well," Remus said. "We better hurry up and go to the Great Hall or we will miss out on breakfast."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank-you for the reviews :)

**Important Edited A/N: Well I finally got around to editing this chapter; I cut out the Flashback scene because I didn't think it worked very well there. I'm going to add flashbacks as separate chapters from now on so the next chapter will be the flashback that I cut out. Also because I changed this chapter to fit how I would like the story to go now the next chapters don't fit in as well anymore but I'm leaving them up until I get around to editing them. Sorry from any inconvenience or confusion it may cause. **

**Word Count Originally: 1 106**

**Word Count Now: 1 694**


	5. Congratulations! It's a Boy

**About 10 Years Ago (About 3 years after Remus' conversation with Dumbledore)**

* * *

><p>"Sirius!" Remus said as soon as he had arrived at his friends place. "I need to adopt Harry."<p>

"Why?" Sirius said startled, whipping his head around so he could look Remus in the face.

"Harry isn't safe with the Dursleys," Remus said. "They don't treat him the way that they should. I've been trying to get him out for a while and I even have a plan already in place. The Ministry isn't going to let either of us have him. They still think that you shouldn't be out of Azkaban because they are not sure whether to believe you didn't really betray the Lily and James or not. And he can't stay with me because there is no way they will let him stay with a werewolf."

"What's this plan of yours then?" Sirius asked, he was sold as soon as he heard 'Harry isn't safe'.

* * *

><p>"Your back," Sirius said pausing is his pacing that was slowly wearing down the carpet underneath his feet. His mouth turned up into a smile as he saw a four year old Harry walk in with his hand loosely held in Remus' hand.<p>

"Hey," Remus said softly as he crouched down beside Harry so he was at the same height. "I know you're still confused and scared but I need you to trust me. This is Sirius, he is your godfather. We are going to perform a special spell and you'll need to drink some special medicine so that you wouldn't every have to go back to the Dursleys again. How does that sound?"

Sirius watched as Harry's piercing green eyes peaked carefully and shyly out from underneath his fringe first looking at Sirius inspecting him carefully before turning back to Remus and checking him over to. Harry made no sound and barely nodded his head to show his agreement.

"The next important thing you need to know is that the pot- medicine you're going to take is going to make Remus hear your father." Sirius spoke up softly as to not startle Harry.

Harry's head whipped up quickly to look at Remus in the face curiously. His eyes searched Remus' face and then the rest of him as if searching for something. Sirius realised, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Harry was searching for signs to see if Remus was lying or not.

"We will need to perform the adoption now, people can still track Harry down, and the spell you gave me won't last much longer." Remus said speaking into Sirius' ear to prevent Harry from hearing and getting scared.

Sirius gestured behind him to his desk; Remus looked over to see set up a stack of important looking parchment with an ink pot and quill neatly set out prepared for use. Realising that it was the paperwork for Harry's adoption, Remus quickly rushed over, after he had lead Harry to a seat opposite Sirius, and immediately went to work reading the parchments carefully and filling out what he needed to, before finally signing it after checking over the parchment for a second time. Remus then handed the parchment stack to Sirius who also read through it and signed it before it vanished into the air.

"We are now safe to give Harry the pot- medicine." Sirius said once the parchment had disappeared. "Then we can move onto the spell."

Remus nodded to Sirius before looking over at Harry who had sunk into the armchair as if he was trying to be pulled into the fabric. Remus smiled before going over to Sirius' desk again and carefully pulling out a Turquoise coloured potion from the top draw. Turning his back so Harry couldn't see, Remus carefully pulled out one of his hairs before letting it float down into the potion where it was sucked in but the liquid and dissolved turning the liquid into a lighter shade of blue.

Remus carefully approached Harry moving slowly so he wouldn't scare him then crouching down in front of the couch so his eyes could meet Harry's at the same height.

"This is a big step okay." Remus said to Harry seriously. "Once you take this, there is no turning back; you will become my son as well as your mum and dads. I need to make sure you are okay with taking this."

Harry quickly nodded his head without any hesitation. His hair flew all around his face due to the vigorous movement of his head. Remus smiled softly before handing Harry the potion vial. Harry studied the liquid in the vial closely for a few seconds before he raised the potion to his lips and carefully drowned it, mindful not to leave a drop behind despite its horrid taste.

Remus carefully moved forward to re-adjust Harry into a more comfortable position by slowly lowering him to lie across the couch. The process wasn't a painful one, but it was still uncomfortable so Remus wanted to make sure Harry was as comfortable as possible. Judging by the way Sirius was hovering anxiously behind Remus, his eyes glued on Harry's small form, he too wasn't happy with Harry being uncomfortable.

Sirius and Remus waited watching over Harry as the potion kicked in and slowly Harry began to change. It started with his hair; it twitched a little and lengthened a tiny bit, his fringe now concealing the majority of his face. His hair also grew random lighter streaks through it. Sirius stepped forward and gently smoothed the longer hair out of his face just in time for them to see Harry's closed eyes scrunch up and his nose start twitching. Harry's nose shortened a bit and eventually Harry's eyelids relaxed again. Other than the noticeable changes in his facial features the only other change that occurred was Harry growing a tad bit taller.

Remus and Sirius stared at Harry amazed in how just those little changes disguised his Potter Heritage.

"What are you going to call him?" Sirius asked quietly looking down at Harry still staring at his new features.

Remus turned to Sirius, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked trying to work out what Sirius was talking about.

"Well," Sirius said, tearing his eyes away from Harry to look Remus in the eye smiling. "You can't have a son called Harry, especially not when he is the same age as Lily and James' son Harry."

Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus eyes suddenly sparked with understanding. They sat around the now sleeping form of Harry as Remus carefully considered what he was going to name his son.

"Kaden, Kaden Remus James Severus Lupin-Black," Remus finally spoke out. "I know that it is long and kind of lame, but I really want him to still have a connection with his true parents as well as acknowledging him as my son. Because of the fact that I can give him Lily's name, I decided that I would instead give him the name of Lily's best friend. We will just call him Kaden Remus Lupin for everyday things, but we will use all of the middle names for formal purposes."

Just then Harry woke up from his short nap and once his eyes flickered open both men gasped. Harry's eyes had turned a the gold colour that Remus' eye do on full moons, but still carefully placed throughout the gold were hints of bright emerald green.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the flashback that used to be a part of the previous chapter. It has a lot of editing done to it and I'm still not too happy with the way it ended but I couldn't think of any other way to end it so it'll have to do.

Word Count: 1 239


	6. Time, Cats, Hippos and Griffs

Once Kaden and Remus arrived at the Great Hall they smiled at each other before going their own way, Remus to the front of the Hall where all the teachers sat, and Kaden over to the Gryffindor table. Kaden immediately sat down next to Hermione and Neville and after greeting them with a 'good morning', helped himself to some of the food spread across the table.

"Where were you this morning?" Neville asked once he had swallowed his bite of toast.

"I went to talk to my father about some things." Kaden said simply before continuing eating his food.

"Gryffindor Timetables!" Professor McGonagall called as she approached the Gryffindor table with a bundle of parchments floating alongside her. The parchments quickly found their way to their correct owners after a quick flick of her wand once her work was done; Professor McGonagall exited the Great Hall.

Kaden looked down at his timetable; he was taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astrology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy this year. Quickly searching for his classes today Kaden saw that he had Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws first.

"Do either of you have Arithmancy first?" Kaden asked Hermione and Neville hopefully after looking up from his timetable.

"I do, but Neville has Divination first instead." Hermione said rather nervously.

"Well," Neville said cheerfully once he had finished eating his slice of toast. "I better get going so I can get to the North Tower on time. See you guys later."

Kaden watched as Neville quickly got up and followed one of the Weasley's out of the hall, judging by the bright red hair the boy had.

"Hermione?" Kaden asked confused as he watched Hermione bite her lip nervously "What's wrong? I can tell you're worried about something."

"Oh," Hermione said with a shocked expression before waving Kaden off. "It's nothing to worry about."

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I will find out myself, and I'll go and speak to Professor McGonagall about it, it seems like something if you are this nervous about whatever it is." Kaden said feeling a bit bad about playing the professor card. What could he say; he was very concerned and didn't know how else he was going to be able to get Hermione to talk.

"Okay." Hermione said slowly and after a great deal of hesitation during which Kaden could almost see her thinking through the pros and cons. "Follow me; I'm not going to tell you where anyone can hear us."

Kaden followed Hermione out of the Great Hall and down several hallways until finally Hermione cautiously pushed open a door and stuck her head inside, looking around, before grasping Kaden's wrist and dragging him inside after her. Kaden stumbled as he was dragged into what turned out to be an old classroom that had long ago loosed its use judging by the layer of dust upon the furniture that had been left behind.

Kaden look at Hermione only to find her quietly chanting a spell with her wand out pointing to the door which softly closed and Kaden could hear a soft click indicating Hermione had looked it. Once Hermione was satisfied that no one was going to walk in on them she turned around to face Kaden who had quirked an eyebrow upwards with an inquiring look on his face. Kaden then watched as Hermione looked down at her shoes a blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck.

"Um…" Hermione said studying her shoes as she kicked at the ground. "Well I realised that your most likely going to figure this out because you seem to be very smart and you and Neville will talk about subjects and then I'll come up because I'll be in this class but also in this class and then you'll start to get suspicious and then Neville will close up and then I'll-"

"Hermione," Kaden said stopping Hermione's slightly confusing rant by speaking out and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well," Hermione said looking Kaden directly in the eye. "This year I'm going to be doing all of the elective classes. I couldn't choose which ones I should do, and they all sound really fascinating so I just signed up for all of them. Professor McGonagall had to talk to me about it and after she discovered that I won't drop at least a subject or two, she told me about the possibility of getting special permission for me to use a time turner. So basically I'm going to be using a time turner so I can do all of the extra classes that I signed up for, so there will be at least two, or more, of me around at one time during classes."

"Okay." Kaden said nodding his head after he took his time in processing the information trying to work out what Hermione had told him in her fast, one breath speech.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered blushing as she realised just how fast she had been talking. "Neville isn't allowed to know though, I love him dearly but it's likely he could accidently let it slip."

"Okay," Kaden said again, still not sure what else he could possibly say. "If Neville starts to ask you need to tell him. You guys are friends and this is a big secret to keep from him."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, I hope that after this year I might be able to choose the subjects I like most for next year and then the time turner can be but behind us. I was planning on telling him at the end of the year." Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Kaden enjoyed Arithmancy, mostly because the Professor had taught it to them in a way that was fun, not just rambling off information like a professor that taught him the basics of Arithmancy during one of his summers. Once Kaden and Hermione had finished packing up their things, they exited the Arithmancy classroom together before splitting; Kaden going to Transfiguration and Hermione to Divination.<p>

Kaden had arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, meeting up with Hermione and Neville who came down the hall with the rest of the Divination class. Everyone looked gloomy, and most were occasionally shooting sympathetic looking over at could have possibly happened in Divination to cause such a reaction?

Once everyone had settled into their seats Professor McGonagall addressed the class. Today they were going to be learning about Animagi. Kaden smiled and relaxed back in his chair, this was going to be an easy lesson, one of the perks of growing up around Animagus' and being one himself.

Kaden smiled as his aunt transformed into the familiar cat form. There was no response from the rest of the class. Everyone was too busy looking at Neville worriedly.

"**Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**

Kaden smirked a little. He knew that his aunt really love the amount of attention she would get when she transformed between her two forms. Kaden's smirk vanished as everyone turned to look at Neville once again. Hermione raised her hand.

"**Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"**

Ah, thought Kaden. That explains everything. From the rants his aunt gave every year about the 'fraud of a divination teacher' who was 'teaching a subject that is of no importance', Kaden could say he knew an abnormal amount about Professor Sybill Trelawney considering he had never met the woman.

"**Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**

Kaden laughing internally, knowing his aunts strong dislike for the subject of divination and the particular teacher that happened to be teaching the subject right now.

Neville gloomily spoke up announcing that he was Professor Trelawney's soon-to-be-dead person of the year.

Kaden was his aunt gradually getting angry and knew a rant was soon to come and tuned it out. Why should he listen to something he already heard over and over again? Predicts a student's death every year, they never die, loves to tell death omens for the first class and I don't talk about others behind their backs. Imprecise magic, Seers are rare, Professor Trelawney is a fraud. Sure enough what Kaden predicted came true and by the end, **her nostrils had gone white**, as was normal when she started a rant. Maybe I should have done divination if I can predict that, Kaden thought as he tried to contain a smirk.

His aunt trying to prevent herself from insulting a collage in front of a class, changed topic quickly, diffusing the tension with laugher.

**"You look in excellent health to me, **Longbottom**, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

The class laughed at that and the class continued with a greater response to the lesson, Professor McGonagall even received her applause when she transformed again later in the lesson.

* * *

><p>After the trio had finished lunch they made their way out onto the grounds where Care of Magical Creatures was taught, after all you won't find many creatures in a castle. Hagrid was announced as the new Professor at the welcoming feast. Kaden knew because of this he should be wary of what creatures Hagrid got his classmates and himself to face. He couldn't bring himself to, Kaden loved animal, especially dangerous animals almost as much as Hagrid… almost.<p>

As they gathered around the paddock with the rest of the third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's that had chosen to attend Care of Magical Creatures this year, they attempted to open their biting books. Kaden had informed Neville and Hermione as they were walking to their lesson that in order to open their books they had to stroke the spine. The message had somehow rippled across to the rest of the students and sure enough everyone, including the Slytherins, had their books opened. Hagrid returned to the class bringing with him a herd of creatures that looked like horse's with wings. Kaden, being an animal enthusiast, knew the strange creatures were called Hippogriffs.

Kaden smiled at the sight on the creatures, one of his favourite animals was the Hippogriff, ever since his sixth birthday. Kaden's father had gone on a rant about how amazing, yet also incredibly dangerous, Hippogriffs were. He begged his father for days after, to be able to see at least one of these creatures.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid announced to the class smiling as the class stared at the strange creatures by his side.

Kaden zoned out for Hagrid's small speech on the beautiful creatures in exchange for carefully studying each individual hippogriffs they all had **gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair**, but each one of them was a different colourvarying from **stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black**, over all to Kaden, they looked beautiful.

"**Right — who wants ter go first?"**

At this Kaden was immediately brought out of his awe staring at the creatures. Quickly going over the things he knows about Hippogriff to make sure he wouldn't insult one of them, causing himself an injury from one of those talons that were guaranteed to injure and definitely hurt if they were struck out at him. Hoping that Hagrid didn't say anything else in his speech that might be important he quickly volunteered not realising that none of his peers even wanted to step close to one after seeing them** tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings.**

Hagrid beamed brightly when he saw Kaden step forward and immediately untied one of the Hippogriffs that he called 'Buckbeak', who turned out to be the stormy grey Hippogriff that caught Kaden's eye first. Hagrid brought Buckbeak over to where Kaden stood in the paddock and quickly gave Kaden some advice that Kaden already knew but gratefully accepted anyway.

Kaden immediately locked eyes with Buckbeak refusing to let his eyes shut so he didn't lose the Hippogriffs trust before he even started. Once Kaden had locked his golden green eyes with Buckbeak's **fierce orange eye**, Kaden **gave a short bow and then looked up. **Slowly Buckbeak bowed back to Kaden.

Kaden without being told then took that as his chance to slowly approach the Hippogriff and pat his beak, smiling happily as he watched Buckbeak relax and enjoy Kaden's several was soon brought back to reality as he heard applause from the class and Hagrid booming voice praising him. Kaden looked up to see revealed faces on every Gryffindor's and noticed that Hermione even looked a bit faint. They must have finally realised the hippogriff wasn't going to eat him or whatever other crazy idea his classmates could come up with.

Hagrid's next words had Kaden moving automatically, finally what he had been hoping to be able to do since he first laid his eyes on the beautiful creatures. Kaden was allowed to ride Buckbeak. Kaden** put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto his back. **Mindful of Buckbeak's feathers he carefully reached around the Hippogriff's neck to secure himself.

Hagrid seeing that Kaden was comfortable and safely on Buckbeak's back hit the Hippogriffs hindquarters telling Buckbeak he was able to take off now. The Hippogriffs wings spread open on either side of Kaden and he took off into the sky. Kaden felt the glossy feathers underneath his fingertips slip a little and carefully adjusted his grip. Kaden felt** himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings **and he adjusted to the strange movement to prevent himself from being thrown off. Kaden was taken around the paddock once before Buckbeak descended to the ground again, during which Kaden once again adjusted his grip to prevent himself from slipping over the beak.

As Kaden dismounted from Buckbeak the other students – minus the Slytherins – cheered. Hagrid, after congratulating Kaden on his success allowed the rest of the students forward to have a turn. Soon people were bowing with shaking limbs, to the magnificent creatures spread across the paddock.

Kaden, after watching Neville and Hermione tackle a Hippogriff looked around to see how the rest of his classmates were doing.

Malfoy and his crew were now having their attempt at working with Buckbeak and Kaden managed to turn around just in time to hear one of the worse things a person could do in a Hippogriffs eyes. Malfoy decided to insult Buckbeak. Kaden saw red instantly. He quickly moved, running, as Buckbeak reared up only to bring his hooves down on Malfoy. Kaden rushed forward and intercepted the Hippogriff's hit. Malfoy was safe, but Kaden wasn't. Buckbeak come down hard on Kaden, who didn't have a chance to steady himself sending him down to the ground.

Kaden sat up dazed after falling on his side, hitting his head on the way down. Awkwardly trying to stand up, he noticed the pain straight away. Once his legs had taken the weight of his body he felt the tingling pain shoot up his leg causing him to almost fall over.

Neville moved forward to help support Kaden, who smiled painfully to show his thanks. Hermione rushed over to support Kaden from the other side and the trio slowly made their way up to the castle. Once they reached the entrance they parted, Hermione going to find Kaden's dad while Neville assisted Kaden the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried through the hallways, until she reached the Defence class room. After quickly knocking on the door she entered without waiting for an answer and blurted out "Professor, you son's hurt!" That got Remus moving. He quickly ran out of the class forgetting to dismiss it.<p>

They turned out to be a confused bunch of first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students who nervously looked up at Hermione who was standing in the doorway awkwardly shifting her feet. Bitting her lip Hermione scanned the lost first year's faces before sighing.

"Looks like Defence is over, better write a summary of what Professor Lupin was teaching you for your next lesson." Hermione blushed red at the faces still staring at her slightly confused. "You are free to go now."

Once the confused first years had left the classroom whispering and gossiping about the injuries the Professors son could have possibly have sustained and how, Hermione hurried to the hospital wing.

Hermione reached the hospital wing in time to see the healer bustling out of her office irritated. The witch snapped at Professor Lupin before her eyes settled on Kaden and hurried over to the bed he had been placed on. In between spells Madam Pomfrey asked what had happened, after all these injuries don't just happen by themselves.

Hermione, noticing Neville was deathly pale- obviously he was too shocked to answer, and that Professor Lupin didn't know what had happened, took over. "We were in Magical Creatures, Hag- Professor Hagrid was teaching us about Hippogriffs an-"

"Don't tell me he managed to fall off a Hippogriff why he was flying." Remus groaned and sagged in the chair he occupied beside Kaden's bed.

"No." said Neville as he continued the story for Hermione, the colour slowly returning to his face. "Malfoy managed to insulted one of the Hippogriffs, mind you this was after Hagrid had told us not to as well, and Kaden pushed him out of the way and ended up getting hurt instead, I think even worse than Malfoy would have."

"Oh," said Remus gaining a little of his composter worriedly looking over his son.

Madam Pomfrey continued to mutter under her breath different spells and started to feed Kaden potions which she had to help his swallow after one of her spells sent him unconscious during Hermione's explanation.

"Well now that the drama's over," said Remus smiling again knowing that Kaden would be fine after a couple of hours. "We can get back to other things in need of our attention. Like my class that I forgot to dismiss." Remus smiled sheepishly and scratched his head as he realised he forgot about them.

"Um," Hermione muttered awkwardly looking at her shuffling feet before looking up and meeting the Professor's eyes. "I might have dismissed them for you, and asked them to write a summary of what you taught them for homework."

Hermione blushed as Remus smiled and started laughing before thanking her, causing her to blush even brighter, enough to shame a tomato.

* * *

><p>Kaden was free from the hospital wing just in time for dinner. The couple of hours that Madam Pomfrey had forced Kaden to stay in the hospital wing for something as petti, in Kaden's opinion, as rest were awful. Kaden was forced to lay in the unfamiliar, way to white bed and not make a sound. Kaden almost skipped out of the hospital wing when he was deemed well enough to leave.<p>

As Kaden sat down at the Gryffindor table all of the Gryffindor third year's immediately swarmed him. Why did you save him? That seemed to be the most asked question so Kaden hushed the questions and answered as quickly as he could so that he could get to eating and talking to Neville and Hermione about a new theory he came up with while 'resting' in the hospital wing.

"Just think," Kaden said looking from one third year to another making sure his gaze didn't miss any of the students. "If he had of gotten injured how would he act afterwards? I'm sure we would have had to deal with him complaining and using this injury to his advantage. There is also the possibility that he could end up getting Hagrid sacked, everyone knows that his father is a highly influential man."

Kaden was happy to see that most of his peers accepted his reasoning and quickly left, there were a couple of the students still hanging around and looked as if they wanted to ask more questions. Seeing Kaden had turned his attention away from them and instead towards serving himself some food they quickly disbursed realising they wouldn't be getting anything else out of him.

Kaden smiled and finally started eating while talking to Neville and Hermione in between mouthfuls.

* * *

><p>AN: The bold writing is all JK's; I take no credit for any of it

Well I've finally put in Malfoy and the Slytherin's

Thank you for the reviews I have gotten ;)

**Edited A/N: **I've had this sitting around for a while now mostly edited, I thought I'd get it out and read over it again later for any random mistakes I will most likely have made.

Original Word Count: 2 696

Word Count Now: 3 495


	7. Potions and Boggarts

Kaden's first lesson with his father was after Potions later on in the week. Kaden was happy that he had his two favourite subjects before lunch.

Kaden along with his friends walked down to the dungeons where Kaden's Uncle, the potion's master's classroom was.

Neville, Hermione and a lot of other people were always talking about how Snape was the worst teacher in Hogwarts and favoured Slytherin. Kaden knew all this was true not that Severus liked doing it but he had to for the Death Eater's children, as they knew Voldemort wasn't completely dead.

Once they arrived at the Potions classroom Kaden notice that they were having Potions with the Slytherin's, 'Just my luck' thought Kaden. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and the class entered and quickly took their seats, Kaden realised in fascination that the Gryffindors took one side of the classroom and the Slytherin's took up the other side. Kaden ended up sitting next to the Weasley boy who he still didn't know the name of.

"This is your first lesson with third year potions," Kaden's Uncle started with that piercing glare that always frightened everyone except surprisingly Kaden, even Dumbledore was scared of it sometimes. "I hope this year some of you have decided to study and make the potions we are going to make correctly." Kaden noticed that his Uncle's stare lingered at Neville for a while before he turned to Kaden and looked him in the eyes. Kaden then felt his Uncle's trademark probe in his mind and Kaden slowly let down his occlumency shields that his Uncle couldn't get passed unless he dropped them slightly. 'Help Neville in an unsuspicious way please' Kaden heard the voice of his Uncle say in his head and then Kaden raised his shields again. "I'm going to partner you up today and see if any of you can actually brew a simple Shrinking Solution." He Sneered at the class.

"Malfoy and Weasley!" Kaden heard the first pair be called out and then heard a groan from the boy sitting next to him.

"Crabbe and Granger!" Kaden saw Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust

"Goyle and Parkinson!" The first Slytherin pair Kaden noted "Longbottom and Lupin!" Kaden jumped at his Uncle calling him Lupin. Kaden knew he would have to but that didn't stop it from sounding any stranger to him. Kaden tuned out the rest of the pairing off and thought about the ingredients for a Shrinking Solution. Daisy roots… shrivelfig… caterpillars… cat spleen… leech juice… "Move!" Severus barked out making Kaden jump and move into the seat on the bench next to Neville. "Kaden," Neville whispered to Kaden as they set up the cauldron. "I hope you're good at potions because I'm terrible," he said looking at Kaden nervously "I normally just spend the lesson melting potions." "It's fine," Kaden said whispering back "I could brew a Shrinking Solution in my sleep." Kaden took his eyes of the daisy roots he was carefully cutting into exactly equal pieces and noticed that Neville seem to be calmer now as he skinned the shrivelfig carefully. Kaden spent the lesson carefully preparing their ingredients and then placing them into their cauldron in the precise amount of time. Across the room though two of the boys from Kaden's dormitory, Dean and Seamus Kaden thought Neville or Hermione had told him once before, where being yelled at by his uncle. "Orange, Thomas and Finnigan," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"**Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, **Thomas and Finnigan**?"**

Kaden couldn't believe that Thomas and Finnigan managed to fail the potion that bad. Most people when they make the mistakes in Potions just don't stir the potion enough or they stir it too much.

Kaden and Neville continued making their potion, with Neville checking with Kaden if what he was about to but in was right. Kaden discovered that Neville was really pretty good at potions.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Kaden heard his uncle sneer at a potion in front of two Gryffindor girls. "Five points from Gryffindor because of Thomas and Finnigan's ridiculous potion skills as well."

"Well," said Kaden as he left the class room with Neville and Hermione by his side. "That was a fun lesson!"

"What!" Hermione said. "How could that have been fun? All professor Snape does is take away points from Gryffindor and yell at us for simple mistakes, well apart from what Finnigan does, that's not a simple mistake."

"Hermione" said Kaden while trying to contain his laughter. "I enjoy potions and nothing a dungeon bat does is going to stop me from loving potions."

"Detention Mr Lupin" called out Kaden's uncle's voice "Tonight, here at five o'clock."

"Yes sir" said Kaden glad his uncle had caught on with what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Kaden felt a stir somewhere inside him on the way to DADA. He noticed that he could also feel the walls of Hogwarts shaking around him as well though when he looked to his left he noticed that Hermione and Neville didn't react to it.<p>

'Ahh,' he thought 'It must be my connection to the castle awakening.'

Kaden forgot about it for a while and continued with Hermione and Neville to class.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived outside the DADA classroom and found the rest of the class waiting in the corridor to be let into the room.<p>

"Wands out!" announced the professor walking up the corridor from behind them. "Follow me please."

The whole class followed Kaden's father whispering. Hermione told him later that everyone was excited because they hadn't had a practical lesson before unless you include the lesson last year that Professor Lockhart had given them. He had let free Cornish Pixies in the class room and left letting the class get rid of them without telling them how to. Neville then told Kaden that he didn't even know how to because he was a fraud.

They passed Peeves in the hallway who was stuffing chewing gum into the nearest keyhole.

"**Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"**

"**I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," **Kaden's father said with a smile in his eyes even though it didn't reach his mouth**. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

**Peeves paid no attention to **the **Professors words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. **Kaden's father **gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

"**This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

Kaden smiled knowing what his father was going to.

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.**

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

The class was laughing as their professor lead them to the staffroom door and lead them in where they saw Kaden's uncle with his face buried in a newspaper. As soon as they were all inside his father made his way over to the door to close it.

"No need, Lupin." Kaden's uncle sneered, which he could tell was an act. "I don't want to watch Finnigan blow up something." And with that he left the room with Finnigan blushing like mad.

"Okay class," said Remus smiling "Today we are going to learn about Boggarts." Kaden's father's eyes meet his for a moment before they moved on to look over the rest of the class. "Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Hermione's hand along with Kaden's where in the air.

"Miss Granger?" his father asked smiling at her

"Boggarts are shape shifters; they take the form of whatever the person facing them fears the most." Said Hermione

"Thank you Hermione, five points to Gryffindor" said Kaden's father with his smile still plastered to his face.

"Boggarts like dark places like this wardrobe," his father continued gesturing to the wardrobe in the room. "Now, can anyone tell me what we have here as an advantage?" he asked searching the room and not even Hermione's hand went up. Kaden knew but thought the class would think of it as being unfair so wisely kept his hand by his side.

"Neville, do you know?" Kaden's father asked kindly

"Umm… we have lots of people so it won't know what to turn into?" Neville asked more than said

"Precisely." Said his father and Kaden notice Neville brightened up a bit more. "We are going to learn the spell that repels a boggart and perform it on the boggart in this wardrobe.' His said pointing to the wardrobe again. "The spell is simple; say it with me without wands first riddikulus! Okay now I want you to think of the thing that you fear the most."

Kaden thought 'Dementors' straight away. He looked around at his class members all thinking of their own fears.

"Seamus, you can go first." Said Remus

Seamus stepped out from the class and next to the professor.

"Ready?" asked Remus smiling reassuringly at Seamus

Seamus nodded his head and Kaden watched as his father opened the wardrobe and out stepped **a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. **Kaden watched as the woman opened her mouth wide and let out a long wailing shriek. "Riddikulus!" called Seamus and **the banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

Next Parvati was called forward and the banshee had turned into a mummy which after a quick 'Riddikulus' became unravelled. Next a rat appeared and chased its tail, then a rattlesnake which slithered on the classroom floor and then started withering. It turned into a bloody eyeball, a hand, and then a giant spider which lost its legs.

The spider rolled over to Kaden who quickly before his father could pull him away, watched as the Boggart turned into a Dementor. Kaden quickly as soon as he saw it yelled out "Riddikulus' and then the Dementor turned into a cloak and floated to the floor where Kaden's father stepped in front of it and it tuned into a full moon which Remus quickly got rid of and it turned into a balloon which he flew all around the class room causing the class to laugh and the Boggart to explode.

"Okay excellent, five points for everyone who faced the Boggart." Kaden's father said still cheerful. "Kaden stay behind please, everyone else is dismissed."

Kaden asked his friends to leave without him and they left with the rest of the class while Kaden and his father walked to the DADA teacher rooms.

"Well," said Remus with a smirk on his face as they sat down in the living room. "I heard that today you got a detention from a professor, what did you do?"

"I only called him a dungeon Bat." Kaden said as innocently he could.

They both burst into laughter.

"Well," what do we have hear called a voice through their laughter. "What do we have here, a brat and a werewolf." Kaden and his father looked up to see Kaden's uncle smirking at them. "What a combination."

"Hello bat left your dungeons have you" said Remus smiling along with Kaden

"Okay all jokes aside, why did you want detention Kaden?" asked Severus his face serious.

"Well I need to talk to you but if we can get Aunt Minnie here." said Kaden his face also adopting a serious face. "Oh, and Uncle Sirius as well." Kaden looked at his father for permission which was granted so he put his face in the fire and called out "Transfiguration Rooms."

Kaden felt his face whoosh through to the transfiguration rooms. "Professor?" called out Kaden and he watched as his Aunt came and knelt by the fire.

"Yes Kaden" asked his Aunt smiling at him.

"Could you come to my father's rooms please?" he asked politely

"I will be right over" she said and Kaden pulled his head out and told his father and Uncle. Ten seconds later his Aunt had come through the floo and was hugging Kaden. Once she had detached herself from him he called His other uncle as well who brought along his aunt Nympadora who both also hugged him. Soon they were talking about Kaden's first week at Hogwarts.

"Well," said Remus "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"I am the heir of *Hogwarts and will be able to talk to Hogwarts as soon as the link opens completely which I felt some of it open today." Said Kaden

Everyone but Remus was looking at him with the mouths open as wide as a crocodile yawning.

"Really?" asked Sirius breaking the silence and causing them to close their mouths.

"Yes, when I was getting sorted the hat told me. It also told me that I would fit into Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindor." Said Kaden

"Oh" was all that they could get out.

"Well." said Kaden "if you don't have anything to say about it can I go to lunch? Neville and Hermione are going to be wondering where I am."

"Yes," said his father "you better go." And with that he left the adults alone to discuss the situation.

* * *

><p>AN: *I know that I said in A chat with dad he was the heir of Gryffindor but that was a mistake.

Once again all the bold is Jks

I tried to put in less this chapter because i along with some of the readers didn't think it was as good with looks of her writing

Thank you


	8. The Room

Kaden was enjoying the freedom of the weekend, no classes. He was just wondering around the castle aimlessly. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head say 'Kaden!' This made him jump a foot into the air.

"Calm down young heir," said the voice "It is only I, Lady Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Kaden a bit shocked as the connection had finalised quicker than his family and himself thought it would. "I wondered when I would hear you lady Hogwarts."

"Well, our connection was faster than most are but it's good to have someone to talk to finally other than the hat that is." Lady Hogwarts said chuckling.

"Oh, is there a reason as to why our connection was quicker than others?" asked Kaden egar to know as much about their connection as possible.

"You are powerful than the other." Lady Hogwarts said simply. "In fact you are the most powerful person to walk these halls."

Kaden was in shock, him, the most powerful person too walk the halls of Hogwarts, impossible.

"It's the truth," said lady Hogwarts as if she was reading his mind, which made Kaden remember that it was possible. "Don't deny it either."

"Um…" said Kaden "My Lady if you wouldn't mind are you able to like, get out of my head, like not now, but later on?" Kaden asked this a politely as he could manage.

"Yes." said Hogwarts Laughing at Kaden

"Thanks," said Kaden with a smile himself at how stupid he must have sounded stumbling over his words. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No." Hogwarts said "I need to go and rest now, bye young heir.' And with that the voice disappeared.

"You connection has finalised now, already?" Asked Remus for the hundredth time since Kaden had told him.

"Yes, father," said Kaden rolling his eyes "I Kaden Sirius James Severus Remus Lupin-Black is the power fullest person to enter Hogwarts."

"That's amazing." Said Remus still in shock but suddenly coming out of it. "How was detention?" Remus was now smiling at Kaden and Kaden smiling back.

"It was good Severus taught me that spell." Said Kaden and than demonstrated "Serpensortia." A snake came out of Kaden's wand and fell to the floor. "Now I can continue to practice Parseltongue without anyone knowing as I can just banish the snake. We, Uncle Sev and I that is, decided that when we can I need to earn a detention from hi so he can teach me a new spell. Though true ones, if they ended up with Uncle Sev I will be scrubbing cauldrons."

"That seems fair enough" said his father "Now go find you friends; they haven't seen you all day."

"Okay, Bye Father!" and with that Kaden left for the library knowing that Hermione would most likely be in there.

* * *

><p>On the way to the library Kaden thought about telling his friends who he really was, they seemed trustworthy to him. Kaden arrived at the entrance to the library and concluded his internal debate until later and then entered walking over to Hermione's favourite corner. Sure enough there was Hermione curled up reading a thick book.<p>

"Hello Hermione," greeted Kaden "What are you reading?"

"Oh, hello Kaden I didn't see you there." Before Hermione said this she had jumped a bit "I'm reading '_The complete book of Creatures-1881' _it's old so there isn't a complete list but it is interesting to hear what they thought of Creatures back then."

"Where's Neville?" asked Kaden searching the library for the blond haired boy.

"Neville's helping Professor Sprout in the Greenhouse's." said Hermione turning back to her book.

"Thanks!" called Kaden before running off to the Greenhouse's in search of Neville.

True to Hermione's word there was Neville along with Professor Sprout working together with some plants. Kaden didn't really like plants; he had some kind of allergic reaction to some of them as well. It was like Kaden and silver. Kaden could touch silver unlike his father but it hurt him a bit so he avoided it as much as he could. Kaden didn't just have Remus' looks but some of his abilities, no he wasn't a werewolf but he had some of the werewolf senses and was restless on full Moons.

"Hello, Kaden," called a voice making Kaden to return to the present. "What are you doing here?" it was Neville.

"Oh I was just checking on you." Kaden said smiling. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Oh thanks Kaden." Neville said smiling back at Kaden. "Sorry thought I a bit busy."

"Its fine," Kaden assured Neville "I need to go anyway. See you!"

"Bye Kaden!" called Neville and he went back to work.

Kaden was walking up to the castle when he was stopped by the Weasley boy.

"Hey!" shouted the Weasley boy "Why do you hang out with the Know-it-all and Klutz? You're welcome to join me and my friends." The boy indicated to the boy with his which turned out to be two other Gryffindors, Thomas and Finnigan.

"Excuse me," said Kaden politely "What's your name?"

They boy looked shocked and answered "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Ahh," said Kaden smiling at the now named Weasley "The youngest Weasley boy."

This comment for some reason caused Ron's ears to go a red as his hair.

"Um…" said Kaden unsure "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Ron "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I will not hang out with you." Kaden announced simply "You just insulted my friends and then you ask to be friends with me? Are you insane?"

This caused the boys ears _and_ face to go as red as his hair. "You could do so much better though." Ron tried to convince.

"Sorry." Said Kaden not sorry at all and walked into the castle.

* * *

><p>Kaden searched the castle for a room he could sit in to talk to Lady Hogwarts. Kaden was just following his link to the castle and found an old common room.<p>

"Cool!" said Kaden smiling "Um… Lady Hogwarts?" asked Kaden.

"Yes young heir?" asked the voice in his head of Lady Hogwarts.

"What is this room?" asked Kaden

"This is the Founders old common room; it connects to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin common rooms. You as an heir can enter it, you can let people in as well but only you can lead them in." said Lady Hogwarts

"Okay, thank-you!" said Kaden excited, he and his friends had a place they can get together privately.

"You're welcome." Said Lady Hogwarts and then her voice faded away.

Kaden spent the rest of the day cleaning up the common room with the occasional help from Hogwarts. He dusted everything explored the large area; it was larger than the other common rooms. He discovered a library that Kaden knew Hermione would fall in love with, there was an outside type of area with some greenhouses connected to the common room that Neville would live in; Hogwarts had been taking care of the plants. Kaden found a potion's lab that his uncle would faint at the site. He found a Dueling room and another DADA room. Kaden also found a corridor with dozens of bedrooms. Kaden had cleaned three of the bedrooms one for Hermione, Neville and himself.

* * *

><p>Kaden hadn't finished exploring the common room but noticed it was now dinner time and that he had skipped Lunch, he speed down one of the corridors following Hogwarts link with him again and found himself outside the Great hall in 5 seconds.<p>

Kaden entered and quickly sat down next to Hermione and across from Neville.

"Oh," said Hermione hugging him "Where have you been all day? We were getting worried."

"Sorry Hermione," said Kaden smiling aboligeticly at his friends "I didn't mean to worry you, I lost track of time. Wait until after dinner and I show you." Kaden then started eating fast knowing that dinner would disappear soon and dessert would come next.

* * *

><p>"Come on Hermione you're going to love it." Kaden said trying to drag Hermione out of the Great Hall with Neville and himself.<p>

"Okay." Hermione said finally giving in.

Kaden hugged her quickly and lead them down corridors after corridors.

"Here!" shouted Kaden to Neville and Hermione. After five minutes of walking they finally got to the common room. Kaden took hold of Hermione and Neville's arms and lead them inside closing the door behind them.

What Neville and Hermione saw was a fire roaring in the fireplace with the Hogwarts crest above it, six long couches in red and blue. The walls were now a faded green and the rugs on the ground were yellow. The room supported all the Hogwarts houses.

"Well," said Kaden "What do you think?"

"Well," said Neville "How did you find it?"

"Um…" said Kaden "I'm the heir of Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" Neville and Hermione shouted together.

"Well," said Kaden smiling "I can talk to Hogwarts and find any place in here."

"Wow." Said Hermione her mouth opened in a perfect 'o' "What about your father?"

"Well," said Kaden "I was adopted."

"Oh," said Hermione "What happened to your parents?"

"Voldemort killed them." Kaden Said sadly.

"Oh Kaden, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Hermione

"Its fine." said Kaden.

"Who are you real parents then?" asked Neville

"Do either of you know Occlumency?" asked Kaden

"What?" asked Hermione and Neville

"It shields your mind from others." Said Kaden "See this is very important and I cannot tell you until you learn to shield your mind."

"Then teach us." Said Hermione determined and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Okay we'll start tomorrow" said Kaden smiling at his two friends "Now let me show you around."

Kaden spent the night showing them around the place. As Kaden thought Hermione fell in love with the library and Neville was jump about all the rare plants and ones thought to be long gone. Then He showed them their rooms and they decided they would bring some of their things into these rooms as well as their keeping thing in their dormitories. Hogwarts had shown Kaden how to key Hermione and Neville into the wards. He performed the correct runes for them and now they can go in and out of the common room whenever they liked but they wouldn't be able to add anyone to the wards or let anyone else in. They used the corridor to enter the Gryffindor common room and made it into their beds before curfew.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay as I try to update every Monday afternoon (Australian N.S.W Time)

I have a poll for who Kaden should befriend in Slytherin as I plan for him to befriend at least one person from every house.

Thank you for all the reviews.


	9. Who i really am

Kaden was settling into Hogwarts quite well by now and his two friends and he had explored all of Founders Common room. They had moved quite a lot of things down there from their dometries and spent most of their time there. Kaden hadn't told his family about the room so only Hermione, Neville and him were ever seen down there and it was peaceful.

That night was Halloween, Kaden hated Halloween it was when his parents died and it stirred his ant sized werewolf they found out he had. When Kaden was seven he had gotten angry at a person who was teasing him for being small. Kaden had attacked them, he hated being called small. Later they found out he had attacked the boy similar to the way a werewolf would and decided that Kaden had a bit or a small werewolf inside him that was shown according to his emotions. Since Kaden was always moody sad on Halloween the wolf would be shown more.

Hermione and Neville had gotten the basics for Occlumency and had started the more advanced stuff. Kaden decided that tonight he would tell his friends about his true identity.

"Hermione, Neville," said Kaden once they had finished their classes for the day. "I think I can tell you about my parents now."

"Oh," said Hermione putting down the book she was absorbing and started listening to Kaden.

"My parents were in hiding, under the Fidelius Charm which hides a building from everyone except the people the secret keeper tells. My parents Secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, he gave their location away to Voldemort. Voldemort came on Halloween 1981, He killed my father first as he tried to hold Voldemort off so that my mother and I could get away. Next he killed my mother who died trying to save me then he tried to kill me and the curse rebounded onto Voldemort, destroying his body." Kaden said his eyes watering a bit.

"Yo- you- you're Ha- Har- Harry Pot- Potter." Neville managed to stumble out. Both Hermione and Neville had their mouths opened in an 'o' shape.

"Yeah," said Kaden smiling at them "My parents are James and Lily Potter; I'm the lost Boy-Who-Lived."

"Wow," said Hermione in amazement "You don't happen to know how you lived do you?"

"Yes," said Kaden smiling when Hermione's eyes went wide begging him to tell her "My mother, her sacrifice, she died for me. Love is one of the powerful magic there is."

"Well now we understand why you couldn't tell us." Said Hermione

"I was going to tell you though," said Kaden "When you told me about your lives I knew it was unfair not to tell you all mine."

"Thanks, Kaden, for trusting us enough." Said Hermione smiling "Now we better go and get dressed for the Halloween feast it's on in half an hour."

With that they rushed off to the rooms to change for the feast. Kaden left feeling a lot lighter.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the small chapter but I decided to update today as well to get back on schedule.

Thank-you for the reviews

Remember to vote for who Kaden's Slytherin Friend should be

Thanks :)


	10. Introductions

__Kaden organised another family meeting though this time it wasn't just a last minute thing like last time. They planned it for the next weekend so they could all get together to hear and discus the happenings of this term.

"All right," said Kaden "Introductions first. Everyone this is Neville and Hermione, Neville and Hermione this is My Father, My godfather; Sirius, Tonks; my aunt, Uncle Sev; Professor Snape and Aunt Minnie; Professor McGonagall." Kaden was almost laughing at the looks on his friends faces when he pointed out their strict professors as his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hello," said Sirius smiling at his friends, then turning to Neville and saying "You look a lot like Frank."

"I-I do?" asked Neville nervously

"Sure you do." Said Sirius "It's terrible what happened to them, Frank and Alice, they were such nice people."

"Do you know…" said Neville trailing off

"Yeah," said Kaden putting his arm around Neville "But I was going to let you tell me."

"Thanks Kaden." Said Neville smiling sadly

"Neville…" said Hermione thinking "What… you know?" said Hermione awkwardly.

"My parents were torched to insanity." Said Neville understanding what Hermione was asking "I was only one." Neville started crying.

"Oh, Nev." Said Hermione tears trapped in her eyes.

"Where here for you Neville." Kaden said smiling sadly at Neville.

"Thanks Kaden." Neville with a sad smile

The room was silent for a while until suddenly McGonagall spoke out.

"So," She said "Why did you call us all here, I'm sure it was not just to introduce your friends."

"Well," said Kaden looking at his friends. "I need to tell you first that I am the heir of Hogwarts."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione with understanding "That's how you found those rooms."

Kaden nodded while Sirius spoke up suspicious.

"What rooms?" Sirius asked

"I was getting there." Kaden Said rolling his eyes at Sirius. "I found, well, really Hogwarts really lead me, to the founder's common room."

"No seriously." Remus said looking Kaden in the eye.

"He's being Serious," started Neville when Sirius interrupted

"I thought I was serious?" Sirius said with the goofiest smile on his face.

Kaden groaned "Sirius, get a life!"

"Anyway," said Neville continuing "Kaden showed us the common room and all the others to, there wonderful!"

"Really," said Snape, causing Neville to jump in fright. "I cannot believe that you found the common room."

"Hogwarts did," said Kaden blushing. "Not me."

"Anyway," said Severus "There isn't a potion lab in there is there?" He narrowed his eyes at Kaden.

"Nope." Kaden said smiling. "There is a potions lab and a store room of potions and one of ingredients, some that don't even grow anymore."

With that there was a thump and everyone saw the bat of the dungeon on the ground in a dead faint. If they had looked at Kaden in this time they would have seen that he had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"There is also," started Kaden causing everyone to look back at him. "Lots of Greenhouses that have rare and don't grow anymore, dorms, a huge Library, a dueling room and heaps of other rooms I haven't found yet." Once Kaden had finished telling his family and friends he looked up and saw everyone's mouth, excluding Neville and Hermione's, open in shock. This caused Kaden to smirk again.

"Well," said Remus after the shock had worn off. "Why are we all standing around here for?"

"Come on," said Kaden after peering down at his uncle seeing him open his eyes and remove himself from the floor. "Follow me."

Kaden led then down the corridors to the founder common room and let them inside. Kaden and his friends watched as the adults looked around the room in amazement.

"Well," said Tonks grinning "Are you going to give us a tour or not?"

Kaden spent the next hour showing them around the place. He asked Hogwarts if he could create a pathway from the professor's rooms to the common room as well. To Kaden's surprise Hogwarts told him that she already had pathways, so while everyone went along and did whatever, Kaden started exploring more of the common rooms extra rooms. During this time he found a lot of other rooms like the one filled with all the kinds of weapons you could imagine. There was also a room that turned out to be a kitchen. As well as finding rooms filled with things he also passed lots of empty rooms.

"So what do you think?" Kaden asked as they all meet back in the common room after exploring.

"I think that I need to double your pocket money," said Remus still in aware, "All the things here are either priceless or rare. Not only that there are things here from the past and the present, what I mean is," added Remus seeing questioning faces "Somehow the room has been kept up to date, not a single new thing from a year, that I know of that is, isn't here."

After that silence washed over the room until.

"Cool!" exclaimed Kaden, his face with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Remus rolled his eyes "You are too much like you parents."

Kaden beamed, no matter how much people told him that he would always appreciate it. He love being told stories about them and how much he was liked them.

"Okay," said McGonagall "Curfew is in five minutes, so we'll need to get going." With that everyone said their goodbyes and Kaden showed them to their exits.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the late update and then the short chapter i have been busy. In the next chapter I'm going to put in Kaden's Slytherin friend so until I get a couple more votes in the poll I won't be able to update.

Thank you for all your reviews


	11. A New Friend

Neville, Hermione and Kaden were heading down the corridors from Gryffindor tower to the great Hall. They were going to the Halloween feast. None of them were too happy that day. Kaden was unhappy because his parents died today and Neville and Hermione were unhappy because their friend was. Hermione and Neville were also very worried because today Kaden had gotten out of bed at a riddikulus hour and then disappeared for more than half the day to who knows where. They arrived at the great Hall and walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting for the food for appear. Hermione looked up at the Head table to see that Kaden's father didn't look any better than Kaden did and Professor McGonagall wasn't very cheerful, even Professor Snape was down in his own way.

"Welcome!" The Headmaster called out to the hall causing Hermione to turn to him. "To the Halloween feast, please, dig in." and at those words the food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in happily except for Kaden's friends and Family who just ate as if the food was cardboard.

Suddenly Kaden stood up and ran out of the Hall. Neville and Hermione went to get up and follow him when they saw their DADA professor run out after him. Hermione and Neville spent the rest of the feast in silence.

* * *

><p>I need a place to think. I need a place to think. I need a place to think. Kaden thought three times while passing a wall on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. Kaden watched as a door appeared and he slipped inside.<p>

Inside he found a room that was a copy of the Gryffindor common room minus the students and their things littered around it. Kaden sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire and cried.

Kaden didn't know how long he just sat there crying until his father came in and sat next to him and embraced him in a hug while they both cried. It was like this every year since Kaden was old enough to understand what exactly happened to his parents.

That's how Severus found them the next day, still hugging in their sleep.

"Remus, Kaden!" Severus shouted at them "Wake up!" he knew better than to shake them awake, especially Kaden.

Kaden and Remus slowly opened their eyes "What Uncle Sev?" asked Kaden sitting up straight and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Its 7 o'clock and I have news for you." Severus said seriously.

Remus now also shot up "What?" he asked.

"Lestrange tried to break into Gryffindor tower." Severus said grimly.

"What!" shouted both father and son.

"You heard me, now you have that annoying portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony, the Fat Lady is to afraid to go back as guard. Lestrange destroyed the canvas and all students, not only Gryffindors, slept in the great hall last night." Severus said.

"How on earth did she get in?" asked Kaden turning to Remus "Didn't you tell Dumbledore about all the secret passage ways she knew?"

"Yes," said Remus frowning "She might have got in some other way."

"Well," said Severus speaking up again. "I think it's lucky that you weren't in there, Kaden. If she saw you she would have seen right through you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaden confused.

"She knew that I had no living relatives and that I didn't have I child then so I couldn't have a child your age and she would realise it would have to be you." Remus said.

How would she know you're my father though?" asked Kaden "I don't look like you unless were near each other."

"Your eyes." Said Kaden's Father simply.

"You see," said Severus taking over "Only a werewolf gets amber eyes and yours are the same shade of amber as your fathers."

"Okay, can I go now?" asked Kaden needing to get away to think.

"Sure," said Remus "Don't leave the castle though."

Kaden left the Room of Requirement in silence.

"I hope he's fine." said Severus

"He is," said Remus "I know he is."

* * *

><p>Kaden just walked around the castle thinking. He was thinking so deeply that he walked straight into someone.<p>

"Sorry." Kaden said helping them up.

"It's okay." The person said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," said Kaden seeing their face had tears rolling down it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Said the person and they pushed their way past Kaden.

Kaden ran to catch up to them. "Yes there is," said Kaden "I can tell."

Then the boy stopped and looks at Kaden. "Why do you even care," he asked "No one ever does."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaden.

"Well everyone says that and then hears what's wrong and either runs away or bashes me up." said the boy.

"Try me then." Kaden said smiling at the boy.

"Fine." The boy said. "I'm upset because I've had enough of people bashing me up for either being a loner from Slytherin so they take advantage of it or the fact that I'm a Muggleborn in Slytherin."

"Well," said Kaden with a frown plaster to his face. "Why does everyone run away from that?"

"Because most are disgusted that I was sorted into Slytherin when I'm a Muggleborn. Others just because they notice I'm from Slytherin and the other type of people run because they don't want to be friends with a loner." The boy said nearly crying.

"Well I'm not running." Kaden said smiling at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Blaise Zabini." Blaise said.

"Nice to meet you." Kaden said smiling still and sticking out his hand. "My name's Kaden Lupin."

Blaise slowly reached out and shock Kaden's hand. "Nice to meet you too." He said quietly.

"Come on," said Kaden. "You can come with me and see my other friends."

"_Other_?" asked Blaise bewildered.

"Well if you want to be my friend, yes." said Kaden beaming.

"I-I-I would love that." Blaise said with a look of shock on his face.

"Great!" said Kaden "Let's go."

Kaden and his new friend Blaise walked to the library where Kaden suspected Hermione would be and therefore Neville would most likely be with her.

They entered the Library and found both of Kaden's other friends tucked away in one of the back corners working on some homework.

"Hey," said Kaden catching his friend's attention. "This is my new friend." announced Kaden waving his over at Blaise.

"Way to be blunt, Kaden." Hermione said smiling at Blaise and Kaden.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said turning to just Blaise and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, Blaise Zabini." Blaise said shyly shaking Hermione's hand.

"Neville Longbottom." Announced Neville from where he was sitting. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Blaise said not a shyly this time.

"Well Blaise," said Hermione "Do you and Kaden want to sit with us and do some home work?"

Both Kaden and Blaise agreed and they spent the day until lunch working on their homework.

* * *

><p>Two days later Kaden, Hermione and Neville had completely befriended Blaise and he had befriended them. Kaden walk with his friends to DADA which Gryffindors have with Slytherin's lucky for Blaise. They walked into the classroom and sat in the middle row with Hermione and Neville sitting together and Kaden and Blaise together. I took five minutes for all the desks to be filled except one. Then the teacher came in, and to everyone's surprise apart from Kaden's, it turned out to be Professor Snape instead of Professor Lupin.<p>

Then in came the last student.

"Sorry Professor Lup-" started the late comer which turned out to be Ron Weasley

"Weasley sit down, fifteen points from Gryffindor for being late." Severus said.

Weasley quickly made his way over to the only seat left.

"As I was about to say before Mr Weasley here decided to show up. We are going to be working on Werewolf's."

Kaden knew that his Uncle and his family had agreed that he would do werewolves so that Dumbledore would think that Severus still hated Kaden's father. Kaden who knew Hermione would take the hint that his Uncle unwillingly gave them and work out that his father is a werewolf decided to tell her later.

"But sir," said a girl from behind Kaden. "We aren't up to werewolves. We only-"

"Thank you Miss Brown, but we are working on werewolf's." sneered Severus. "Now open your books to page 394.

Everyone quickly opened their books not wanting to be at the end of their professor's anger.

The rest of the lesson went by with no more interruptions. At the end of the lesson though no one was happy, Severus had set them homework- an essay that was due on Monday. That wasn't their problem though, the problem was he said it had to be _two rolls _of parchment on ways to recognise and _kill _werewolves.

After the lesson Ron Weasley came up to Kaden.

"You really are sad, aren't you?" said Ron smiling at him. "Look around you at all your stupid friends, a know-it-all, a Klutz and a Slytherin, oh what a mix. I could help you make better friends you know."

"You know," said Kaden smirking "You just called Hermione stupid and then you called her smart, I think you need some brains. Also you just insulted all my friends _again_ and then _again_ asked me to be your friend. I f you don't call that sad and you call me sad you must think its opposite day.

Kaden watched in satisfaction as Ron's ears followed shortly by the rest of his face and neck went red as a tomato. Ron then turned and stomped off with Dean and Seamus slowly behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kaden." Hermione said with a disappointed look.

"Hermione, I would do that to anyone who insulted or hurt my friends and family." Kaden said.

"Thanks then." Hermione said blushing.

"You're welcome." Kaden said smiling back at her.

* * *

><p>Kaden walked off with his friends after they ate lunch as he wanted to show Blaise the common room.<p>

"Welcome," said Kaden smiling like an idiot. "To the founder's common room."

Blaise just stared around the common room with his jaw hitting the ground.

"How did you find this?" asked Blaise in amazement.

Kaden shrugged his shoulders. "There's more than this though." Kaden said now smirking.

They spent just about the rest of their break showing Blaise around to the places they had discovered so far. Blaise also picked out a room which, after finding out that Severus was Kaden's uncle, they decided they would ask if Blaise could sleep down here instead of in the Slytherin common room where the students bullied him. Kaden had only told Blaise about Severus being his uncle as he didn't want to tell Blaise too much more before he could get Severus to check Blaise's occlamancy shields.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" called Kaden after entering his father's private rooms.<p>

"One minute!" shouted Remus' voice. About a minute later he entered the sitting room where Kaden was waiting for him.

I showed Blaise the common room." Kaden said. "Do you think that Uncle Sev will check Blaise Occlamancy shields so I can see whether or not I can tell him everything." At his father's look he added. "Blaise can be trusted so don't look at me like that."

"Yes," said Remus "I sure that Severus would check his shields."

"Okay," said Kaden "So, how are you?"

"Terrible." Remus said. "Somehow last night I ended up falling into a ditch and I've hurt my side."

"So in other words," said Kaden smiling "You fine."

"Mostly." His father said smiling back at him. "So, when are you going to befriend a Ravenclaw?" asked Remus his smile turning into a smirk.

"Ha ha." Kaden said. "Next week."

"Your joking right, I was." Remus said.

"Nope," said Kaden smirking I already have someone I would love to be friends with in mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I know it took awhile but the chapters up now and the Poll has been closed.

Can anyone guess who Kaden's going to befriend next?

Thank you to all the people who voted and reviewed


	12. Quidditch

Blaise, Neville, Hermione and Kaden were walking to Charms chatting about anything that came to mind. In the few weeks that Blaise had become friends with them he had been hanging around them whenever possible.

They entered the charms classroom early and sat down in the middle of the room. Slowly the class all forward in and still the charms Professor, Professor Flitwick, hadn't turned up. The class did what any class without a teacher would do, especially with a Gryffindor/Slytherin class, they caused trouble among themselves.

"Well Lupin," sneered Draco Malfoy. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any worse. Befriending a Mudblood and a Squib, now you're befriending Traitors."

"Well _Draco," _said Kaden smirking up at him. "I know it's so hard for you to find friends that you have to call my friends strange names. Honestly how original can you get?" he asked.

Draco just looked at Kaden.

"Well?" asked Kaden still smirking.

"I don't _need _friends_" _said Draco arrogantly. "I already have them. And at least my friends are Purebloods like me; I don't need mudbloods like you do." Draco finished smirking as if he won the Quidditch cup.

"Well at least my friends understand what side of a wand is meant to be pointed at their opponent." Kaden said smirking back.

Finally Draco back down and no to soon after the Professor finally walked into the classroom.

"Sorry for the delay," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "I was dealing with some of my students."

Professor Flitwick then started to talk to them about the theory behind the charm they were learning that day.

* * *

><p>Kaden and his friends weren't bugged by Draco until the Quidditch Game that Saturday.<p>

Kaden, Neville, Hermione and Blaise were all seated in the Gryffindor stands, much to the disgust of the Gryffindors around them. None of the other Gryffindors had accepted Blaise despite the fact they could tell he was nothing like the other Slytherin's and he was hanging out with three of their own. They were all watching the game cheering for Gryffindor loudly through the pouring rain that had drenched them from the moment they stepped out of the castle. It was hard to see the players and hear Lee Jordan's commentators voice through thick clouds bunched around the pitch and the sounds of Thunder and the rain hitting the ground.

Suddenly they heard and saw the exciting part of the match. The seekers have found the snitch and were darting like darts towards it. They hear Lee announce this so cheerfully that Kaden could almost see him bouncing around in his seat.

Then the air went freezing and Kaden knew what it was straight away as he started to hear screams from inside his head and outside. Kaden tried to produce his patronus but he couldn't before he heard a scream and laughter ring through his ears and he passed out on the bench.

* * *

><p>"-Okay?" asked a voice as he came around.<p>

"He should be fine," announced another voice. "He only fainted."

"He will be up soon," stated a third voice that Kaden groggily made out as his fathers. "He always comes around quickly."

"I'm up." croaked Kaden cracking his eyes opened slowly and sitting up with the help of his father's steady hands.

Kaden looked around and took in the white walls and sheets. 'Great the hospital wing' thought Kaden as he internally groaned, he hated hospital wings. He looked up and notice that there where a great deal of people peering down at him anxiously.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Around him was Hermione, who still looked anxiously, Neville who had relaxed, Blaise smiling at Kaden and nodded. There was also his father smiling down at him, a smile which Kaden smiled back at. He also noticed there were Madam Pomfrey, his Aunts, Minnie and Tonks as well as his uncles, Sirius and Severus who was, of course, disguised, huddled around his bed.

"What's with bringing in the whole family?" asked Kaden taking the cup of water Hermione kindly offered him.

"Well," said Remus. "It's Minerva's fault, she contacted everyone, thought you were hurt badly."

"Well," said Kaden beaming a smile at the Medical Witch "When can I leave."

Madam Pomfrey quickly hovered over Kaden muttering spell after spell until she deemed him well enough to leave the wing.

Kaden and his friends and family all left together and made their way to the founder's common room. When Blaise entered for the first time his jaw, like everyone's before him, dropped to the floor.

"What is this place?" asked Blaise in amazement looking around the common room.

"This," said Kaden smiling at Blaise's shocked look "Is the long, lost founder's common room."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait and then the short chapter, you all most likely hate me now. To try and make it up to you I will try and get another chapter up sometime in the rest of the week. I've just been busy with School work and other things that I had to do, I don't like making excuses, but that's why I took so long.

Please leave a review about anything

Thank you


	13. Talks

Kaden's family and friend spent the rest of Saturday afternoon in the common room catching Blaise up to date on who Kaden really was and so on. Blaise's expressions throughout the whole conversation almost had Kaden breaking out into laughter a couple of times. In the end Blaise was led out of the room by his friends as they headed to the Great hall for Dinner that is after they watched him walk into many walls and paintings.

"Well," said Kaden smiling "We now know that Blaise isn't shock resistance."

Blaise glared at him from the bench across from Kaden as he had been sitting at the Gryffindor table since the week after they all became friends.

"That is not funny." Blaise said. "My nose and head really hurts now because of that."

Kaden and Neville laughed to the memory of Blaise with a dazed look on his face walking into numerous walls. While they laughed Hermione shot them a disapproving look while trying to conceal a smile of her own. Blaise just pouted at them and went back to his dinner trying to ignore them.

Draco Malfoy came over to the small group at the end of dinner and he had a Malfoy smirk plastered to his face while he walked arrogantly over.

"Well I see you are a wake." Draco said while smirking at Kaden who just stared unfazed at Draco. I can't believe you fainted." Draco said laughing at Kaden along with the Slytherin's that walked over a while after they saw their 'leader' strut over.

"Well," said Kaden smirking. "A little birdie told me you wet your pants when you felt the dementors."

Draco's face went bright red, enough to rival a Weasley, in both embarrassment as everyone around them minus most Slytherin's, were laughing at him and anger.

"Well, that _birdie _doesn't know what his talking about." Said Draco fighting his blush to just a light pink blush across his cheeks.

"Do you want to test that?" asked Kaden smirking. "I could always go and get you a dementor to check for you."

Draco's blush came back as soon as Kaden finished his sentence. Then he turned away, his cheeks still flaming and his nose in the air, and strutted out of the hall with his followers from Slytherin following him.

"That-" came a cheerful voice from behind Kaden

"Was-" continued another which Kaden turned to see came from the second Weasley twin the first voice the first.

"Amazing!" both continued together with smiles plastered to their faces.

Suddenly the whole hall burst into the laughter they had been trying to conceal, even the small amount of teachers at the head table that had pretended they had no idea what was going on down at the Gryffindor table seconds earlier.

"I work to please." Kaden announced over the laughter, ignoring Hermione's eye roll and smiling an even bigger smile at Neville and Blaise doubling over in laughter again.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kaden, Neville and Blaise would randomly start laughing at how Draco reacted, ignoring the fact that it wasn't really even that funny. Hermione just ignored them and continued to read a book she had with them.<p>

The quartet spend every night until curfew, and sometimes even pass curfew, in the founders common room chatting and doing last minute homework completions. Sometimes they even spend the night in their chosen rooms while their house heads pretend to not notice.

The founder's common room was now empty of all dust and all the rooms had been discovered. Gone was the clean, but dusty common room and now the common room had parchment, quills, books, clothes, bags, candy wrappers, blankets and any other things they had down there washed across it. Hermione got them all to clean it up on Friday afternoon's when they had time though so it wasn't always a mess and they always cleaned up before a family meeting as even Hermione, Neville and Blaise called them as they now also attended them.

* * *

><p>Kaden finally got the time to talk to his Uncle about Blaise. Kaden had been heading to the Gryffindor common room when he suddenly remembered; as he had no homework that needed to be completed he made his way to his Uncles quarters carefully trying to avoid anyone out in the halls. He arrived at the entrance and gave the password and walked into the rooms.<p>

"Severus?" called out Kaden

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the lounge room.

"Kaden," said Kaden as he entered the lounge room.

"What would you like Kaden?" asked his uncle politely looking up at Kaden from the papers he had been marking for a moment before he set back to work. Kaden knowing that he was busy but willing to listen told Severus about Blaise.

"You would like me to test Mr. Zabini's shields?" asked Severus looking Kaden in the eye.

"Yes." Kaden said confidently smiling at his uncle.

"And, he would like to move to the founder's common room?" asked Severus raising his eyebrow. "Why would he want this?"

Kaden rolled his eyes "He gets teased and bullied."

"Okay, I got your point." Said Severus feeling bad for forgetting about that, he did try and help Blaise whenever he could though.

"Well…" Kaden dragged out looking a Severus expectedly.

"I would love to let him," said Severus frowning "But the Slytherin's will notice, seeing as they see him a practice dummy. I'm sorry but the headmaster will also raise unwanted questions."

"Okay," said Kaden not as excited as a moment ago, in fact, close to frowning. "I understand."

"Kaden," said Severus pleading with him. "I really would let him but I can't."

Kaden just turned and walked away. How could his Uncle be so cruel, he just ignored Blaise getting bullied and isolated by his house… why can't he just be put into another house? Another House! Kaden smirked it was time for action.

Kaden had talked to Blaise about his idea of Blaise getting resorted. Blaise had told him that he thought about it a couple of times but thought it wasn't possible, which caused Kaden to turn and make it possible.

* * *

><p>Kaden was now walking down the corridors to the headmaster's office; he was busy fixing up his mind shield on the way as well. Kaden didn't even notice a dirty blond haired girl fly past him, he eyes watery.<p>

Kaden arrived at the statue that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office, and to his surprise it moved straight out of the way for him.

"_Why?"_ asked Kaden talking to Hogwarts.

"_Well young heir, you are the heir of Hogwarts silly, you could ask me for anything, you can enter any room, even if it has one of the headmaster's charms on it." _Hogwarts said in a cheerful voice.

Kaden stored the bit about 'the headmaster's charms' in his head as he had climbed the spiral steps and reached the door up the top. Kaden knocked and waited.

"Enter." A voice boomed from inside the room.

Kaden opened the door and entered.

"Ah," said Dumbledore smiling and his eyes were twinkling down at Kaden. "It's nice to see you Mr. Lupin."

"And you to sir." Kaden said plastering a fake smile onto his face.

"Well," said Dumbledore "I really have a feeling that this is a social visit, so what is it you would like to tell me?"

"I would like to request permission for Blaise Zabini of Slytherin to be resorted by the hat." Kaden requested professionally and respectfully.

The headmasters eyes widened in shock, Kaden was sure that if he had one of his beloved lemon drops in his mouth he would have chocked on it as well.

"Dear boy," said Dumbledore, making Kaden internally cringe; he wasn't a 'dear boy'. "You do know that this hasn't happened in years and is a very rare thing to happen, don't you?"

"I do," said Kaden. "But I am confident that Blaise needs this and that Hogwarts herself will also recept this."

"If you don't mind me asking." Dumbledore inquired. "But what is the reason to this?"

"Well," said Kaden slowly, while trying to control both his temper and magic that wanted the lash out at the fool of an old man. "My _friend _hasn't been accepted by _anyone _in his own house, and until now any other house. He is constantly being bullied by House members _and_ the other houses. I will not stand by and let people be belittled."

"Well," said Dumbledore after an awkward silence. "I will look into it."

"Thank you." Said Kaden as he rose from the seat he had taken and politely nodded his head at the headmaster and left the office.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to thank rae horton for picking up on a mistake I made in this story. All help towards improving this story is always welcomed. I would as always also like to thank everyone for their reviews. Just if anyone is intrested, i'm looking for a beta reader. Thank you


	14. The Hospital Wing

"Haha, Poor defenceless Loony Lovegood."

"Go away! Leave me alone! No!"

* * *

><p>"-den? Kaden?"<p>

"-Wha?" asked Kaden become aware of his surroundings not even remembering when he became not aware. "Where'd the girl go?" he asked looking around trying to find this girl.

"What?" asked Hermione clearly puzzled.

"Oh," said Kaden understanding now as it all come back to him. "I've got to go." And with that he sprinted of out of the founder's common room.

Hermione, Neville and Blaise all exchanged looks before running off after him.

"Hope I make it. Hope I make it." Kaden mumbled as he ran pasted confused bystanders.

Finally he stopped at the lake where he found a group of people crowded around something. Or _Someone._ His friends all stopped beside him about one minute after, all huffing and puffing. Reminding Kaden of a story he read as a child.

Kaden quickly went down to the crowd and pushed and shoved his way through it. He was disgusted at what he saw. On the ground cowering was a small fragile looking blond haired girl. Standing above her taunting her was a tall, strong looking brunette boy who looked to be at least a six year while the girl first or second.

"Hey," shouted Kaden.

This made everyone look at him.

"Leave her alone." Kaden Said looking the bully in the eye. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Hmm… Nothing." The boy sneered.

"Well step away." Kaden said trying to contain his anger.

"Why should I?" asked the Bully.

"Because, I will not tolerate, someone like you bullying _anyone!_" Kaden Shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it?" they Bully sneered.

Kaden smirked. Before the bully could even pull out his wand Kaden had him on the ground.

"That." Kaden said simply. "If you _ever _and I mean _ever _bully someone again, you will have to answer to not only me but the professors too."

Kaden walked over and helped the girl up and then ran his wand down her front to check for injuries.

"Hey," Kaden smiled softly at her. "You're Luna, right?"

"Yes," said Luna looking down at her shifting feet.

"Come here," said Kaden holding out his hand.

Slowly Luna carefully slid her hand into his. Kaden then led her through the crowd and away from the lake. He led her down the halls of Hogwarts until he found the white hospital wing. Kaden walked over to a bed and got Luna to sit down; he then went off to find Madam Pomfrey. Even though he couldn't find anything wrong with her didn't mean that she was fine.

"Don't leave me." a small voice from behind him called.

Kaden turned around to find Luna shaking on the bed looking at him longingly.

"Hey," said Kaden gathering her up into his arms. "It's okay. You'll never be alone again."

* * *

><p>That's how Madam Pomfrey found them. Luna snuggled up asleep in an also sleeping, Kaden's arms. Madam Pomfrey couldn't help put quickly grab a camera so she could snap a few pictures.<p>

"Kaden," whispered Poppy shaking his shoulders lightly to wake him up.

"Yeah?" asked Kaden slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. "Oh."

"Who's this?" she asked taking a closer look at the small blond.

"Luna Lovegood," said Kaden. "Could you give her a check up?"

Though puzzled Madam Pomfrey set about gathering the things she needed and then Walked over to the small girl.

"She seems to have a cold." Madam Pomfrey said as she began the check-up. "She also seems to have some glamour charms up. Madam Pomfrey pushed aside how puzzled she was and began to cancel the charms. "Oh my," was all she could say when she the charms finally dropped.

Under the glamour charms they were bruises and other injuries littered over her body.

'That must have been a strong glamour charm,' thought Kaden. 'My magic couldn't even tell it was there.'

"That was a strong glamour charm," Madam Pomfrey said as if reading Kaden's mind. "Okay, she has a broken arm and leg as well as the cut and bruises." As she said this an enchanted quill wrote down the injuries. "What happened to her, she looks like she's just come out of a battle?"

"I found her being bullied down at the lake surrounded by a whole bunch of people cheering on the bully." He said unhappily. "I helped her out a bit, all the bumps, cuts and bruises I could find were healed by me already." Kaden said still staring down at the small girl.

Suddenly, there was movement Luna was waking up.

"Hi Luna," said Kaden once Luna opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Luna nodding her head at Kaden.

"Luna," said Kaden while placing one of his hands over the top of Luna's "I know you most likely don't want to talk about this right now but I need you to tell me who it was that hurt you."

Luna started backing away frightened.

"It's okay Luna," Kaden said smiling gently at her. "You can tell me."

"No-o I can-can't." Luna stuttered.

"Luna," said Kaden getting really serious now and slowly approaching her again. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you again, I promise you, that bully will never hurt you again.

Luna was now in tears. "Thank you." She whispered through the tears rolling down her face. "No one's ever been this nice to me before."

This new bit of news didn't make Kaden happy, but he still reached out and wrapped his arms around Luna as she cried. Kaden didn't know how or why but he knew that somehow Luna and him were connected. Maybe that would explain the vision?

Finally together Kaden and Madam Pomfrey managed to get all the required information from Luna as well as heal her.

* * *

><p>Kaden the left the wing in search of his other friends after he finished telling Luna that he would come back and checking that Madam Pomfrey was fine.<p>

"Kaden!" exclaimed Hermione as soon as he entered the founder's common room. "Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

Before Kaden answered he looked around the common room to find Blaise looking over the top of his book at him (Potions that went bang!). Then he looked over to see Neville sitting down after most likely coming from the greenhouse.

"I was in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey with the girl I brought in- Luna." Kaden said. "What happened when I went?"

"Well," started Blaise as he closed his book. "Nev and Hermione helped some prefects that decided now was the time to help out, get the crowd to go away. I went up to the bully and stunned him before levitating him to the headmaster's office."

"But where did you get the password?" asked Kaden puzzled, none of them had ever been given the password to the headmasters office.

"Well," now Neville had taken over. "We- that is Blaise Hermione and me- have lately found that the castle kinda… shifts I guess, to help us get somewhere. This was one of these times I guess."

Blaise's nod confirmed this was one of those times.

"We think," said Hermione now taking over. "That it might be due to the fact that we're your friend _or _the fact that we're using the founders common room."

Now everyone in the common room looked at Kaden for an answer.

"Look," said Kaden. "I'll see about that later but right now can you finish telling me what happened?"

"Well okay," said Blaise starting up again. "After telling the headmaster about how a non-existing prefect told me the password to his office, I told him what I had seen. He then brought the bully back round and got him to tell his part. In the end Dumbledore ended up giving him a week's worth of detention and told him to stop his actions then sent us o our way.

"He may as well have just given him a pat on the back really." Hermione added in disgust.

"Well," said Kaden with the makings of a smirk reaching his face. "If detentions all that bully's going to get then I think I will tell my Aunt and Uncle."

"Kaden," Neville spoke out. "How did you know that Luna was being hurt anyway, you just started to run?"

The smirk that ended up on his face faded. "I don't really know," he said thinking back to when he had the vision. "I think it was a vision or something else like that. Though I also thing that Luna and me might have some kind of connection… a bond I guess. In the hospital wing I could feel her is the best work can think of, she also seems to respond to me better than Madam Pomfrey but that might be because I helped her out. In fact she wouldn't even let me leave until I promised I would be back."

Hum…" said Hermione her forehead was scrunched up in thought and Kaden could almost see the cogs turning in her head. "We'll have to look into it." She said after awhile.

"Okay then," said Kaden. "About Hogwarts, I personally think that your just noticing it now because you know the castle is alive. I've seen the castle help out a lot of students since I've been here. I'll check though."

'Lady Hogwarts?' asked Kaden in his head.

'I know what it is you want.' Said Hogwarts. 'What you said is in fact true. I've help lots of students mostly first years. No one's really ever noticed it before except your friends and you. Most likely as you said because you know that I'm not just a pile of stone formed in the shape of a castle.'

'I didn't say that last bit but it was a bit of what I said in there somewhere.' Kaden said smiling. 'Thank you.'

"Okay," said Kaden out loud again. "Hogwarts said pretty much what I said but her words were- because you know that I'm not just a pile of stone formed in the shape of a castle."

"Okay," said Hermione. "I thought it was weird that Hogwarts favoured us over the rest of her students."

"Well," said Kaden. "Now that that's clear, I need to go and see Luna again." And with that he left without turning back.

"I'm going to guess that had something to do with the bond those to share." Said Blaise lifting his book back up and started reading it again.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" asked Kaden as he sprinted into the hospital wing to find Luna curled up in a ball sobbing. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Madam Pomfrey as soon as he found her staring a Luna confused.<p>

"I don't know," said Madam Pomfrey in distress. "I can't get near her. I was just about to go and call for you. See if she'll let you near her."

Kaden carefully started to approach Luna. For some reason he knew that Luna would let him near her. He finally reached her and sat down and pulled her close. He felt his magic around him nudging at Luna's until he felt both of their magic close in together.

* * *

><p>Around them there was a shower of sparks as gold and blue started to fly out of Kaden and Luna respectively.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaden started to whisper things in Luna's ear hoping it would help in the process of calming her down. Both of them were oblivious to what was happening around them.<p>

* * *

><p>The sparks of blue and gold were still circling around the two when suddenly the sparks of each colour connected with each other to form a streamer of pure gold and pure blue.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaden finally got Luna to calm down enough to get her to lie out straight. Then he lay down next to Luna and started to hum a lullaby he remembered his mum use to sing to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey watched as the two streamers circling the two intertwined to form one streamer. Then the streamer split in two and blue and gold snaked back into Kaden and Luna. She was in shock; the two students I front of her had completed a bond. No one really knows all the effects of a bond because the last bond recorded was over a hundred years ago and no one had ever bothered to recorded the effects only the persons names, their information and the exact time and place it was completed.<p>

Madam Pomfrey quickly took the chance that they were sleeping to snap a few more photos of the two then have a quick check over them for any problems that completing the bond could have caused.

'I'm going to have a book of photos for them at the rate their going.' She thought

* * *

><p>Kaden woke up first and straight away he knew where he was as he could tell the white walls from anywhere.<p>

"Well Mr Lupin," said Madam Pomfrey causing Kaden to jump. "Now, now be careful, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," admitted Kaden as he let a yawn escape his mouth.

"You would think so after the display of power you and Miss Lovegood showed." Madam Pomfrey said fussing around with the blanket on top of him.

"Power display?" Kaden questioned blankly.

"The power that erupted out of both you and Miss Lovegood as you comforted her earlier on." Madam Pomfrey said simply as she moved over to fuss with some potions.

"And why did Luna and I display this magic?" Kaden asked a little out of it still.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey hesitating before grabbing a potion vial. "I think I should talk to you father and Luna's first."

"Okay," Sighed Kaden knowing that he would only be defeat by Madam Pomfrey if he argued.

"Drink this please," said Madam Pomfrey handing him the potion she picked out earlier.

Kaden complied and Minutes later he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Remus Lupin!" Madam Pomfrey roared as she entered the DADA Professors quarters.<p>

"In the Kitchen!" shouted a man's voice, hopefully Remus Lupin's.

Madam Pomfrey made her way to the Kitchen to find Remus cooking.

"Since when do you cook?" asked Madam Pomfrey in shock.

"Since I didn't want the house burnt down after Sirius Black even went near the stove." Said Remus smiling "But I guess you're not here to ask why I can cook. Is something wrong with Kaden?"

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey causing Remus to frown. "It's nothing serious. He is in the hospital wing with Miss Lovegood."

"What happened to them?" asked Remus now abandoning his cooking.

"Mr Lupin brought Miss Lovegood in earlier today and then he came running back in later before I even had a chance to call for him. See I was going to get him to see if he could get near miss Lovegood as her magic had formed a barrier and I couldn't get through it. I thought Mr Lupin might have been able to because he helped her before and the whole trust issue. Then it started." Madam Pomfrey said sounding very dramatic.

"When what started?" Remus said ruining the whole dramatic effect with his worry, understandable though.

"Sparks of blue and gold started surrounding both Miss Lovegood and Mr Lupin. The sparks then turned into streamers, which then intertwined to form one streamer. Then the streamer split in half and snaked off back into the pair so they had both colours."

"And," said Remus really confused as to where she was going with this. "What in Merlin's name does this mean?"

"I was hoping you would tell me," said Madam Pomfrey looking at him sternly. "I don't know what it means but I know it was a bond."

"But," said Remus lost "No one in my family has had a bond like that we have friendship bonds, which causes butterflies to erupt from the person's wands. I know that the Lovegoods also have this type of bond it said that when I was looking up the bonds the Lupin could have."

"That's what I thought to." Madam Pomfrey said. "I looked up everything on your family and background I could when I found out you were a werewolf and coming to Hogwarts." She added at Remus' amazed look.

"I still don't understand what you want me to tell you." Remus said.

"I want to know who Kaden really is," Madam Pomfrey said.

* * *

><p>AN: Most of this chapter I wrote by hand in a car that was driving on a terrible road. I would like to apologise to all of you for the long wait, Thank you for waiting and not giving up on this story. I ended the chapter like this because I wanted to get the chapter out to you now that my computer is back in business. All I have to do now is type up the rest that I've hand written. I hope to got the next chapter up in about two weeks.


	15. The Hospital Wing 2

"I want to know who Kaden really is," Madam Pomfrey said in a firm voice. "I know that he isn't Kaden Remus Lupin because there are no birth records of a Kaden Remus Lupin. You haven't even told anyone the name of the mother, only that she was killed by You-Know-who and that Kaden was found in the house amazingly alive."

"Kaden isn't Kaden Remus Lupin your right," said Remus smiling at Madam Pomfrey. "His real name is Kaden Remus Severus Sirius James Lupin. Though I do know you weren't asking for that. I blood adopted Kaden, his real name was Harry James Potter. I adopted him to keep him from going to the Dursleys; you know Lily sister and her horrible husband like Professor Dumbledore wanted him to." Remus said.

"The Dursleys!" shouted Madam Pomfrey. "Why in Merlin's name would Albus send him there?"

"Blood Wards," said Remus grimly. "They were going to protect him from the Death Eaters that had managed to escape prison, but I knew they wouldn't protect him from people on the inside. Remus said.

"Okay wait a minute," said Madam Pomfrey trying to keep up with Remus. "Albus was going to send Harry to live with Lily's horrible family who hate everything to do with magic?"

"Yes," Answered Remus grimly.

"And does he know that Kaden is Harry?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No," said Remus now smiling. "But Sirius, Minerva, Severus, Nympadora, Kaden, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, you and I know."

"Okay," said Madam Pomfrey as she sank into a chair to process all the information she had been given.

Remus sat down on another chair and started sipping coffee from a cup of coffee he had made earlier.

"Oh," said Madam Pomfrey suddenly. "I forgot about Miss Lovegood and Kaden." With that she welcomed herself to the floo powder on

top of the fireplace and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

><p>Luna and Kaden both woke up at the same time and found they were still sharing the same bed. This caused them to blush bright red but that didn't stop Luna from snuggling back up to him.<p>

"Nice to see your both awake," said a smiling Madam Pomfrey walking out of her office. Kaden had no idea how on earth she knew that they had woken up. Madam Pomfrey's smile, if possible, widened even more when she saw that neither of the two had moved apart yet.

"Please tell me you got a picture." A new voice said, causing Kaden and Luna to look up into the face of their smiling DADA professor.

"This is not what it looks like." A blushing Kaden mumbled.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," said Luna airily.

"Hello Luna," said Remus before turning to Kaden. "To me it just looks like two friends having a hug."

"So Madam Pomfrey," Remus said turning to her. "Did you get pictures?"

"Yes said Madam Pomfrey smiling. "I do have some, I couldn't resist. They looked so cute together."

This caused Luna and Kaden's blush to come back again.

"Anyway," Madam Pomfrey said getting serious. Professor Lupin and I have something important we need to tell you."

Kaden and Luna both sat up.

"Luna," said Remus. "We haven't asked your dad if we could tell you this, but we believe that this shouldn't be held back from you."

"First," said Madam Pomfrey taking over. "We believe that last night both of you performed a soul bond with the other. This means that you're magic and souls are now intertwined and your minds might also be. Basically, last night I saw your souls and magic intertwine.

"This means that you will both feel a lot more powerful as you both a have the others power added on to your own. We now know that both of you are very powerful, as Kaden showed Gold and Luna showed blue. Gold is one of the strongest stages of magic with blue coming shortly afterwards."

Kaden and Luna stared at each other in shock.

"But," Luna said snapping out of her shock. "The Lupins and Lovegoods as well as the Malfoys and Bones, are the only families that can't form any kind of bond with the other."

"That's when Kaden comes in." said Remus looking pointedly as Kaden.

"Oh," said Kaden before turning to Luna. "My real name is Harry James Potter, The-boy-who-lived, son of Lily and James Potter."

To Kaden's surprise Luna smiled at him.

"I already knew, but it's good to know that you trust me enough to actually tell me." Said Luna happily

"Well," announced Remus. "Now that that out of the way. How are you two feeling? We don't know how you should be feeling though because the last bond was over a hundred years ago. This means we also don't know the effects as well."

"We think," said Madam Pomfrey. "We might find some information on your bond in the Potter Library. In the past the families that are affected by something were able to get a book on it and no one else would be able to own that book. That's why we think we might find something on the effects there."

"But," Kaden said interrupting. "I thought I couldn't get into the family vault until I was of age. That's the only place where you can find the location of Potter Manor which is where their only library is."

"Well Kaden," said Remus smiling. "Due to the bond you and Luna are now classified as wizard adults, though your magic will still become, even stronger when you come of age."

"Okay," said Kaden shocked. He thought for a while then asked. "Does Dumbledore have to know?"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," corrected Remus. "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. It's possible for him to find out though."

"But," Kaden said with a smirk stretching across his face. "I am the heir of Hogwarts, so if I wanted to, though I don't, I could order Hogwarts around."

"You'll have to be very careful with all this information Harry," said Madam Pomfrey seriously. "You wouldn't want the headmaster to find out about your secrets. If he found out about the bond he would find out that the Lovegoods and Lupins can't have family bonds. He will become suspicious; he doesn't know much about you."

"Your all of your records were lost in the house that was set alight when you were younger. There were no copies because my _wife _refused to let you go to a healer as she was trained herself.' Remus said smirking at Harry. "At least this is what the headmaster thinks happened. I found you the day the house burnt down and my _wife _died.

"So you came up with a great story but couldn't provide my _mother's_ name?" asked Kaden shocked at his father's carelessness. At his Father's nod Harry continued. "Are you mad? Didn't you think about people asking about _her_?

"Not really," said Remus sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while his cheeks flamed red. "I was too busy worrying about your safety and in distress about James and Lily's death."

"Well, I think I can let you get away with this one." Said Kaden frowning as he thought about what happened that night.

"Professor," said Luna suddenly speaking out. "I think you should release a name now. Say you've kept it to yourself as you were still grieving."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Remus beaming at Luna.

"Okay," said Kaden smiling at Remus who was still beaming at Luna hugging her as well now. "Aunt Poppy, Can you tell us when we can leave?" Harry finished this with an innocent smile.

"Aunt Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey questioned bewildered.

"Sure, after all these secrets being shared I think you are now a part of a wacky family along with Luna." Said Kaden smiling and then smiling even wider when Luna throw her arms around to give him a hug.

"Right," said Madam Pomfrey after a moment of shock. "Miss Lovegood should be able to leave in two days, just so I can check her over."

"Ugg!" exclaimed Kaden as he fell back on to the bed causing Luna to let out a giggle.

"Kaden's always hated hospitals, as well as extra bed rest,' said Remus grinning at Kaden's reaction to the Healers news. "He will always try and find a way out of it."

* * *

><p>AN: Well the chapters a bit choppy but I decided to get the chapter to you. Sorry for the long wait but I have got things everywhere. I have heaps of separate pages containing parts of the story all around the place as well as a note book. I have horrid organisation skills. Thank you for staying with me. I hope to be able to type up another chapter these holidays and spend the rest going back through this story and my other one. Again thank you for staying with this story!


	16. Author's Note

Hey, sorry this is not an update, I'm just writing this to explain what's happening with this story. I'm currently not writing any new chapters but going over old ones. I've edited up to chapter 5. Chapter five is really just a part of chapter four now made into a separate chapter. The story doesn't make a lot of sense at the moment as I'm taking the story in a bit of a different direction as I have a different perspective on how I want this story to play out now. I'm sorry from any on the inconvenience it brings, thank you for hanging with me though. Your support means a lot.


End file.
